Unexpected
by FireTaiga
Summary: After Voldemort won the war, Hermione hid out in a nunnnery. When she is captured by her the man who saved her from death five years before, Draco Malfoy, the unexpected just might happen.
1. Sister Helen

Sorry for the huge gap between stories. College has been kicking my butt. Meanwhile I had an inspirational Dramione dream last night and figured I would get my butt in gear on this wonderful sick day. I am currently in bed with strep and tonsillitis. So! It is a story day I think.

AU where Voldemort has won

Summary: After the war, Hermione has gone into hiding in a Muggle convent, one of the few places Voldemort has not destroyed. Posing as a Muggle, Hermione has managed to survive the war. When out on an errand for the convent, Hermione runs into her old schoolmate Draco Malfoy.

Rating: M for mature due to sexual situations (consensual and nonconsensual) and language

* * *

"Helen, it has been requested that you go to the market and retrieve more bags of flour. The runner boy will be there to help you return them to the Abbey. As always you may stop and retrieve lunch while you are out. Do not be long though." Mother Superior bowed her head to Hermione, referring to her with the Muggle name she had chosen.

"Of course Mother Superior. I will be back as soon as possible." Hermione accepted the money that the Mother Superior handed her and walked to the Abbey door. Once outside she pulled the hood of her habit farther over her hair, trying to hide her face from passersby. Ever since the war had ended she had been taking refuge in the Abbey, trying to stay hidden from Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Hermione walked briskly down the street, avoiding eye contact with anyone, Muggle or otherwise. Finally reaching the market, Hermione quickly entered, eager to get back to the Abbey. The Market was right next door to the Leaky Cauldron, unbeknownst to the owners of the Market or the Muggle walking by. Occasionally, Hermione would catch herself glancing in the windows, searching for a familiar face.

There were none to be found of course. All of her friends were dead. Everyone she had known had died in a last ditch effort to destroy the Dark Lord. Shockingly, she had been spared from death by Draco Malfoy.

It was supposed to be the final battle of the war when Harry would finally defeat Lord Voldemort. But something went wrong and Harry had been brought down by the evil wizard's trickery and deception. The Order of the Phoenix had retreated back into Hogwarts, their current base, to regroup. But the Death Eaters followed them to the castle and broke through the wards. The Order had scattered, hoping to get to the escape routes before the Death Eaters overtook them. Hermione had upstairs to the tapestry across from the Room of Requirement. It was there that Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, and Goyle caught up with her.

The group quickly overtook her and had her on the ground, tied up with magical cords. It appeared that Malfoy was the leader of the pack and laughed along with his cohorts. The man had stood over her, telling his fellow Death Eaters that he wanted to 'have his way with Gryffindor's princess before he offed her'. His housemates had snickered and moved on, ready to kill the next member of the Order.

Hermione had braced herself for the worst. Her wand was gone, lost in the fighting and the following chase. Blood ran down her face from a cut she had received from Marcus Flint, her wrists and ankles throbbing from Theodore Nott's magical cords. Malfoy had breathed over her, wand pointed at her throat. She braced herself for the worst as Slytherin's Prince moved his wand to point at her forehead. Much to her surprise, she felt the cut on her forehead heal, the blood simultaneously clearing from her vision. The tall man standing over her knelt down and looked her in the eyes, his steely grays guarded.

"Go Hermione. Don't come back here. Stay hidden until this is over." Draco stood, stowing his wand back in his robes. "I mean it Hermione. Don't come back. Don't try and kill any more of them or we will both be dead."

With that, Draco had walked away, leaving her on the ground, more confused than ever. She had followed his orders though, quickly creating the doorway to the Boar's Head pub. She fell out of the portrait on the other side, gasping for breath. Standing and running until she couldn't breathe, she had found herself outside of the Abbey and had stayed there for the next five years, only leaving when it was asked of her.

Today was one of the days she had been asked to leave. After five years, she was still terrified whenever she walked out the door and into the streets of London. The Market had been the only place she even dared to enter, it's oblivious staff of smiling teenage boys and elderly cashiers making her feel safe.

"Sister Helen?" A voice permeated Hermione's thoughts, jolting her awake. "I'm sorry Sister Helen. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you here for more flour?" Hermione looked down into the face of a smiling teenage runner boy. She pitied and envied his naïve innocence, wishing not for the first time that she had never received her Hogwarts letter.

"Yes. Yes, thank you. Mother Superior has requested ten bags put onto the account for the Abbey." Hermione smiled tentatively back, eager to get back to the Abbey.

"Okay Sister Helen. I'll get them on the truck and bring them by. Would you like a ride?" The runner boy asked, already turning to head to the back and get the flour.

_Tell him no._ Hermione jumped, a slippery voice entering her head, twisting around her thoughts.

"No, no that won't be necessary." Hermione automatically replied, not sure why she was obeying the voice. If she had learned anything during the war it was that no one could be trusted, especially a voice in her mind.

_Good. Now I need you to exit the Muggle food store and enter the alley to the left of the store. Do not go near the Cauldron. He will be there soon._ The hair on Hermione's neck prickled and stood on end. He could only be one person, Lord Voldemort.

Hermione quickly walked out of the Market, eager to get as far from the Leaky Cauldron as possible. Spotting the alley the voice had told her about, Hermione entered and walked as far as she could into the alley. Her knees gave out as she rounded a dumpster and Hermione fell sobbing into a crouch.

"Granger get off your lazy arse. We need to move, now."

"Please get out of my head. Please." Hermione cried into her knees, her habit falling askew.

"I'm not in your head you idiot. Get up." Hermione felt a hand grab her upper arm and pull her up, trying to shake some sense into her. "We need to move now. He will be there soon and He will know that you are nearby. It is not safe for you here anymore. We need to go!"

Hermione opened her eyes, shocked to see a pair of guarded grey eyes staring back at her. Draco Malfoy.

"No…no you are one of them. I can't trust you." Hermione tried to wrench her arms free but Draco had grown stronger.

"Stupid Granger. Don't be daft. I saved you five years ago and I have to do it again. Please Hermione. Trust me." Draco put a hand on her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Please."

Draco's eyes were pleading, his face set, completely prepared to force her to leave. Hermione stood, staring at him, speechless. Malfoy had clearly grown stronger over the past five years and could easily force her to go with him, with or without magic.

"Dammit Granger!" Draco exclaimed. He grabbed her violently, wrapping her in his arms. Hermione squeaked in protest, her habit falling over her eyes. She was completely at the mercy of a Death Eater. With a quiet pop, they had Apparated. Seconds later they landed on a gravel road. A bird was squawking in the distance, a strange call Hermione couldn't recognize.

Hermione was forced out of her evaluation by Malfoy roughly dropping his arms and grabbing her wrist. She felt herself being yanked being him over the gravel. Habit over her eyes, Hermione was unable to see where they were. She heard the squeak of a gate being opened and felt herself being pulled through some very powerful wards. She heard Draco utter a spell and heard what sounded like a heavy wooden door being thrown open.

"Ellie! It started." A loud crack sounded and Hermione knew a house elf had Apparated nearby. "Prepare the side room and get a meal sent up. I am relying on you Ellie." Hermione was surprised to hear Draco talking almost tenderly to the little elf. Finally able to yank her habit off, Hermione gasped. She was in Malfoy Manor, Draco kneeling in front of her talking to a small house elf in a floral dress.

"Of course Master Draco. Right away!" The little elf disappeared with another crack and Draco stood, dropping Hermione's arm for the first time since they had arrived.

"Granger I need you to trust me and to follow me. I will explain everything once you are settled in and changed. I can't stand that Muggle outfit. It's a complete turn off." With that, Draco turned and started towards the stairs. "If you don't start moving your arse I'm going to make you Granger." He called back to Hermione, not even turning to see if she was following.

Confused by his statement about her dress, Hermione was unable to follow at first. Realizing she was being left behind in a strange house, Hermione took off after Draco, her shoes making soft pat pat pat sounds on the floor. She took off after him up a grand looking staircase and spotted Draco entering a room at the end of a wood-paneled hall. Lifting her skirts, Hermione ran after Draco, catching the door before it could close.

Hermione gasped in awe. She was in a grand bedroom half paneled in dark wood, a large bed in the center. Ornate wallpaper in shades of emerald green was flawlessly affixed above the paneling. Heavy green drapes covered the windows, shrouding the room in darkness. A small panel was open next to the bed. Clearly when the panel was closed it would blend in flawlessly with the surrounding pieces. Draco was ducking through this secret door, his height making it impossible for him to simply walk through. Hermione quickly ran after him, following him down a narrow hall. The hall opened up to a bedroom, not as large as the one it was connected to, but equally as extravagant in shades of rich scarlet and silver. The room was protected by more wards, evident from the magical spark in her aura.

"This will be your room Granger. Ellie will bring you some food and has left clothes in the bathroom. I will be back so get presentable. You look worse than normal." Malfoy ducked back into the hallway and slid the panel back into place, leaving Hermione in her nun's habit.

"Excuse me Miss but the Master has requested that I help you bathe then give you some dinner." Hermione hadn't even noticed Ellie standing in the corner, hands absentmindedly twirling her skirt.

"Oh yes…of course." Hermione walked numbly to the bathroom. Everything seemed too surreal. Not an hour ago she had terrified for her life behind a dumpster in a dirty Muggle alley. Now she was in one of the grandest rooms she had ever entered in the esteemed Malfoy Manor.

The washroom was just as grand as the bedroom it was connected to. The claw-footed tub was filled to the brim with steaming water and lavender-scented bubbles. She allowed Ellie to help her remove her habit and gown. For years that habit had been all that stood between her and certain death. To remove it in the house of the enemy was terrifying. The feelings lessened when she stepped into the water and felt the bubbles climb up her legs. It had been awhile since she had had a proper washing and Hermione was eager to scrub herself. If she was going to be killed she might as well be clean when it happened.

After a good hour in the tub washing her hair, shaving her legs for the first time in five years, and simply enjoying the magically warmed water, Hermione accepted the towel Ellie handed her. After drying off, she looked for the clothes Malfoy had said would be in the bathroom. Sure enough there was a comfortable looking ensemble waiting for her on the counter. Everything fit perfectly.

Ellie grabbed her hand and led Hermione into her room, snapping her fingers and creating a roaring fire in the grate. The smoke seemed to disappear before it reached the flue, surely part of Ellie's skill. Quick as a flash, Ellie disappeared and returned with a tray of rich food, much more appealing than the standard rations at the nunnery.

"Master Draco says to tell you he will be in shortly to join you but to enjoy your meal. He also said that he hopes you are enjoying your stay so far." Ellie gave a little curtsy and disappeared with a pop. Hermione took the opportunity to explore her new room. Every drawer was filled with clothes and the wardrobe even had two ball gowns in it. A vanity stood in one corner with an ornate mirror and silver hair brushes.

"So, a nunnery is it Granger?" Hermione jumped, dropping the brush she had been admiring. Malfoy stood behind her, lazily twirling a wand in his fingers. She stared at him dumbly, not sure what to say.

"Do you recognize this Granger?" Malfoy asked, holding the wand in his hand. He pointed it at her as he predatorily circled her, his grey eyes penetrating her own golden-brown orbs. "I found it that day, five years ago. I hoped I could give it back to its rightful owner since she was too distracted to properly hold it." Hermione gasped. It was her wand! It had been polished and seemed to hum in delight at being hear its witch.

Hermione immediately started towards her captor with her arm outstretched for her wand. At the last second Malfoy held it above her reach, his patented smirk climbing up his face.

"No no Granger. Can't have you hexing me now can I?" Malfoy put the wand tip on Hermione's chin lazily tracing her jaw line as her walked around her. Stopping when he had reached her back, Malfoy stepped closer. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear. "That wouldn't be any fun now would it?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she smelled Malfoy's cologne. It was a remarkably attractive smell, not too overpowering. It brought her back to her memories of trips to her favorite camping site; a wooded beach on the coast. The salty air mixed with the sweet pine and musk of the forest always made her feel safe. Smelling it on her adversary and jailer was not what she had expected.

Noticing her reaction to his presence, Malfoy chuckled. "Cat got your tongue Granger?" Malfot stepped away from her, dropping nonchalantly onto the ruby-colored chaise lounge. His long pale fingers picked a strawberry off her dinner plate and sucked on the sweet fruit. As if trying to seduce her, Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Hermione's gaze and licked the sweet juice off his lip.

Hermione found herself wondering what it would be like to suck that juice off of his chin. Realizing she was thinking about licking fruit juice off of Draco blooding Malfoy's face snapped Hermione back to reality. "No you devious little ferret. What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Hermione's ire rose in her gut, firing weakly into life as it hadn't in almost 5 years. "Why have you captured me? Why do you even care if He finds me? You belong to him anyway. I'm sure he would be thrilled to know that you ended my life." Hermione stomped across the room angrily finger pointed at Malfoy's face.

"I didn't capture you. You are free to leave whenever you like if you really have the want to do so. I care if he finds you because the last thing I need is to have my reputation as a Death Eater ruined by letting you escape. And he wasn't thrilled when he thought I ended your life. I got _Crucio _for five minutes straight when he thought you had died at my hand. He fancies himself some sort of god now and wanted to kill you and the rest of the Golden Trio himself. Unfortunately only two of the three fell to his wand." Malfoy stood, glaring down at Hermione's smaller form. "What is going on is that you need to stay here or you will be killed. Theodore Nott has it in his head that you're alive and he wants you for himself Granger and not in a pleasant way. I felt that you deserved—" Malfoy immediately stopped talking, realizing that his guard was dropping and was about to reveal more than he wanted.

"Felt that I deserved what you slimy bastard? Felt that I deserved to be treated not-so-pleasantly by you?" Hermione asked quietly, her voice filled with contempt.

Malfoy crossed to the door and dropped her wand on a small table next to it. Stepping through the door, he stopped himself with a hand on the frame. As he stared back at her, Hermione thought she saw sorrow in his eyes."I felt that you deserved better than to be gang raped and forced to live as Nott's sex slave." With these parting words, Malfoy swept through the door, closing it hard behind him.

Shocked, Hermione dropped to the lounge. Was it possible that Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, who had tormented her for her entire school career, actually cared about her? Something wasn't right about the situation and Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know the truth anymore.


	2. Sorrow

Be sure to review this second chapter. I am really trying to take the advice that I have gotten from past stories into account and flesh out the characters a little more. Thankfully the plot of this one is a little more developed than the past stories I have written. Let me know what you think. Also if you are willing to beta-read for me shoot me a PM! I think I could benefit from a beta-reader.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke in the grand bed in her room, the downy coverlet pulled up around her. Confused, Hermione sat up. Last she remembered she had fallen asleep on the lounge trying to puzzle out what was going on with her jailer. He had left so abruptly last night that she was still trying to recall everything that happened. Somehow she had moved though from the lounge to the bed.

"Ah. You're awake." Hermione jumped in fear, gasping and pulling the bedspread higher up her chest. Quickly turning to see the culprit of her morning scare, Hermione was surprised to see Malfoy sitting in a chair by the fire dressed in an attractive pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the Dark Mark on his forearm. Overall he looked rather handsome with his hair still rumpled from sleep.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione stuttered. She felt very self-conscious being caught in bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to make sure that you got your breakfast." Malfoy ran a hand through his bangs, clearly feeling ill at ease. "I'll just leave you now. Have a nice morning Granger." Malfoy turned to leave. To Hermione's surprise he was walking around barefoot. Stepping out of bed, Hermione understood why. The carpet was wonderful on the bottom of her feet.

"Wait Malfoy. It's fine. I was just surprised. You can stay…if you want." Hermione wrung the hem of her shirt in her hands, hoping she didn't sound completely desperate. "Maybe you can tell me what has happened over the past five years. I feel very out of touch." Malfoy nodded twice in acquiescence and walked back to the chair. He sat down gracefully, looking like a king in the midst of his palace. Everything about him gave off an air of sophistication and intelligence.

"What do you want to know?" He asked quietly as Hermione crossed to the lounge and picked up a piece of toast off of the breakfast tray.

"I guess what has happened over the past few years in general. Were any of the Order members found?" Crossing her legs, Hermione started to spread strawberry jam on her toast. Luckily it was her favorite.

"Where to even begin." Draco leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees, rubbing his face with his masculine hands. "Five years ago Lord Voldemort defeated the Order of the Phoenix at what was previously Hogwarts. Thirty two members of the Order were killed that day. I don't even know the names of all the dead. You watched Potter and Weasley die. The rest of the Weasley family was killed at their home the next day. The mother and one of the sons were the only ones left. Charlie and Molly I think their names were. They were taken in and tortured for information. Unfortunately Crabbe and Flint got too excited and they were killed. The Dark Lord was not happy about that.

"Over the following weeks the rest of the members were tracked down and killed systematically. As far as the Dark Lord was concerned he killed the last member of the Order nine months after your escape at Hogwarts. I was there when he killed her. McGonagall stood up to him like I have never seen anyone do. She made Dumbledore look like a kitten. The last thing she said to him was that where there was magic, there was hope. He struck her down for that immediately.

"Over the following years Voldemort started to track down the few rebellions that tried to form against him. Only one took any of the Death Eaters with them. They called themselves The Risen. Their leader was Seamus Finnegan if you can believe that. The Irish fool was tortured until he agreed to take the Mark. As far as I know he is now serving the Dark Lord, murdering sympathizers in Scotland as we speak."

Hermione covered her mouth in horror as tears filled her eyes. Everyone really was dead now. To think that Seamus was taken over by Voldemort was unbearable.

"This is too much for you. We should stop." Draco stood and prepared to leave.

"No no! Please Malfoy. I need to know what I am up against." Hermione pleaded.

"Up against? Granger you can't go out there! You will die immediately. I am not kidding when I say symapthizers were killed. The only reason Finnegan is in Scotland is because there are no sympathizers left in England. The only ones here are Muggles, Death Eaters, and people cruel enough to think that Voldemort isn't a maniac." Malfoy was standing and shouting at her now. He was clearly furious with the idea of her leaving and trying to take on the Dark Lord on her own.

"Fine. I won't leave. But you owe me. You need to tell me what else has happened." Hermione hadn't moved during his tirade and replied calmly in an attempt to relax Malfoy's fury. Even angry he was beautiful, all muscle and alabaster skin. His hair was not longer kept back in the fashion he had it in school. It was as shaggy and unkempt as Harry's had been. Admittedly the look suited Harry better but Malfoy was incredibly handsome with the look.

Malfoy visibly relaxed when Hermione agreed not to leave. He sat back down with tense shoulders. "Thank you. It was only recently that Voldemort had all of the sympathizers here killed. As far as I am aware the other countries are trying to come to some sort of agreement with Lord Voldemort. They want him to stay away and know the only way to do it will be to bow down to him. Russia, France, Spain, Germany, and Belgium have already fallen. Italy and Africa tried to hold onto their independence. I was give the honor of heading the group sent to Africa. It was terrible to see Hermione. Anyone who resisted was cut down. We barely use _Avada_ anymore. We all prefer much more painful deaths." Draco scowled angrily. Hermione could clearly tell that he was not happy being in league with the Death Eaters and given the choice would destroy them himself.

"Somehow he is keeping the Muggles oblivious to what he is doing. I am not in on his methods of keeping them in the dark but Zabini is. He likes to brag about what he has done to help. Apparently it is some sort of spell or something. Snatchers cast it daily to keep the Muggles confused. Voldemort has basically wiped out everyone who doesn't align with his beliefs and is creating this world that will be for him and his Death Eaters. He always tells us how blessed we should be that we were chosen." Draco barked out a laugh. "I wasn't chosen. I was forced by my family. Dear old mum and dad are dead now though. They crossed Lord Voldemort one time too many and he made me do the deed for him. My mother didn't deserve such a fate. She followed my fool of a father everywhere. Her love was her downfall."

Draco's head dropped into his hands. Hermione couldn't imagine being forced to murder her own parents. Draco had witnessed horrors she could only imagine. If only because she had not been the one holding the wand inflicting the pain.

Hermione reluctantly stood and crossed to where Draco was sitting. She tentatively patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Draco immediately lifted his head and balked from her touch obviously not used to being handled in such a way. Dropping to her knees next to his chair, Hermione folded her hands in her own lap.

"Malf—Draco," she quickly corrected herself. "It was not your fault that those things happened. You did what you were told to do. No. What you were forced to do."

Draco snorted in disgust. He stood and towered over her, the guarded look back in his eyes from her days at school. She knew that expression well. He was clearly done with this conversation. "I am what He made me into Granger. Never touch me with those filthy hands again."

Shocked, Hermione watched as Draco left her makeshift room. She stood and rubbed her hands on her thighs. Draco was so hot and cold lately that she didn't know what to think anymore. Thankfully there was an eagle feather quill and leather-bound journal on a small desk by the window. Hermione needed to puzzle this out and writing had always helped her in the past. Ginny used to tell her that if her diaries fell into the hands of the enemy they would bore themselves to death.

Hermione spent the next few hours writing a timeline of events that had occurred since her escape from Hogwarts. She next tried to puzzle out what was going on with Draco. He had wavered between his childhood teasing of her and genuine sincerity and caring since the day she had arrived.

Ellie arrived with her usual loud cracking noise at 1:00 sharp and left her with a lunch tray. It was remarkably quiet in her room. She was starting to get bored. With no books to read and no wand to practice her rusty spell work she was beginning to feel the lack of entertainment in her room. Before she knew it Ellie was bringing her dinner and letting her know that her breakfast tray would be brought to her at 7:00 AM sharp but that she was free to eat it at any time. Hermione smiled and thanked her.

An hour later Hermione had changed into her sleeping attire and was climbing under her coverlet. Despite the thoughts whirring like dervishes in her head, she was able to drift off to sleep quickly. The last thought she had before drifting off was off Professor McGonagall staring down the Dark Lord. She could hear her in her mind. _"Where there is magic, there is hope."_

Hermione jerked awake. She had dreamt that Voldemort was in the house and had killed Ellie and Draco. She had tried to stand against him but without her wand she was useless. The last thing she remembered was Voldemort's laughter as he held her in the air by her throat, asking her where her magic was now. Sighing, Hermione settled back under the covers, hoping to forget the bad dream and fall back asleep.

A sound in her room made her go stock still. Someone really was there. She didn't move, hoping that the intruder would think the room empty and leave. She realized how ridiculous that thought was shortly thereafter. If this person was smart enough to find her secret room, they would be smart enough to realize that she was in it. Listening more closely, she realized the muffled sounds she heard were sobs. Sitting up, she looked around her room in confusion.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the lounge by the fire, an empty bottle of Firewhisky in front of him and another half drained next to it. He had a full glass of the alcohol in his hand, drooping down by his knee. His other hand was covering his eyes as his shoulders heaved with sobs. Something wasn't right.

Hermione gingerly stepped out of bed, dragging the coverlet with her. She wrapped it around her shoulders and made her way towards the sobbing man currently occupying her lounge. Trying not to disturb him, she sat next to Draco and folded her legs underneath her.

"Draco?" She whispered to him as she softly laid her hand on his forearm. Suddenly Draco leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist, his face buried in her lap. His body was wracked with more sobs and he grabbed her tighter. Hermione gently put her hand on his back, using the other to gently stroke his hair.

A little while later Draco's sobs turned into gentle snores as he cried himself out. As he dozed off, he seemed to nuzzle her thigh and cuddle into her lap. It wasn't long before Hermione followed suit, he head resting on the back of the lounger

Hermione awoke and yawned with a stretch of her back. She was sore from sleeping on the lounge and had no idea why she was there. Her question was answered when she felt something move on her lap. Looking down she was shocked to see Draco's sleeping form sprawled across her lounger, his head resting in her lap and his arms wrapped around her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to wake him, but her leg was asleep and she really had to use the restroom.

Her problem was solved when Draco groaned and stretched. His muscles were visible beneath his shirt, bulging and relaxing as he stretched. "Oh fuck my head." Draco clapped his hands over his eyes, clearly feeling the result of last night's binge drinking. He opened his eyes carefully and tried to focus in on his surroundings. His steel gaze finally stopped on Hermione. His eyes widened as he realized where he was and how he was laying. It was clear that his memories from last night were coming back and he was not pleased with himself.

"Holy shit." He cursed as he stared up at her.

"Good morning." Hermione said quietly. She wasn't really sure how to react to him. Draco, however, was not in shock anymore. He quickly leapt up and straightened his shirt. He looked mortified at his behavior.

"I have to…" Draco never finished his sentence, just backed out of her room.


	3. Attack

Hope you all are enjoying the first two chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them. I am kind of letting this run away from me a bit but there is a reason behind all the madness I swear. Now that school is done for the year I should have more time to write hopefully.

Please review! I love to get your feedback.

* * *

It was almost four days before Draco came to see her again. After his drunken episode in her bedroom he had sent Ellie to see her if he had a request or needed to tell her something. Because she was not allowed out of her room there was no chance of them accidentally running into each other. Hermione found herself missing his presence. The lack of human contact was starting to grate her nerves.

Fortunately on Hermione's second day of isolation Draco had had the foresight to send Ellie to ask Hermione if she would like some books to read. Naturally she was overjoyed that he had finally asked and quickly scrawled a list of ten books that she had been meaning to read before the way. Ellie returned fifteen minutes later with the ancient tomes explaining that the Malfoy Family Library was very extensive.

Unfortunately Hermione was a speed reader. After two days of straight reading and taking notes she was completely finished with all of the books. While her knowledge had increased greatly on vampires, werewolves, and veela she was craving something else to do. Without the extra volumes she needed she couldn't do any further research on the connections between the three species. She was currently laying sideways across a chair with her head hanging over one end and her feet over the other. She was singing her favorite Weird Sisters song at the top of her lungs, tapping her feet and nodding her head with the beat.

She was air-drumming her favorite part of the song when a cough interrupted her. Stopping mid-solo with her mouth still forming the sound of the bass, she tilted her head back. An upside-down Draco was staring at her lazily from the door to her room. She slowly lowered her air-drumsticks, closed her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Hello there." She said as she folded her hands on her stomach. "How can I help you?"

"Well I was going to ask if you were bored and wanted to chat but I can tell that you are easily entertained." Draco smirked teasingly at her and leaned against the door frame.

Hermione burst into laughter and Draco followed soon after. Something about the situation was hilarious to the both of them though it was hard to figure out what. A few minutes later they both calmed down enough to speak. Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes on her hand.

"Now what can I really help you with Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione looked at Draco curiously. It had been a long time since he had been here and they had never laughed together like that ever. It made for an interesting situation.

Draco stood up a little straighter and his eyes shifted nervously. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior the other night. It was uncalled for and intrusive and I should have left you alone. I tend to forget myself when I drink and it seems that I lost control. Can you forgive me?" She could see the sincerity of the apology in his eyes when he looked up at her. He clearly thought that she was upset with him over what happened.

"On the contrary I did not find you to be intrusive in the least. I'm not exactly known for holding my liquor the few times I have gotten to drink. I find that sometimes we all just need a good cry to feel better. Men are no exception." She smiled at him and stood, grabbing a stack of books from the table in front of her. The room was a bit messy from all of her notes and she felt the need to make herself busy.

"Death Eaters are." Draco whispered it so quietly she almost missed it. Immediately Hermione paused and took a deep breath.

"Yes well. There are exceptions to every rule." She said as she shuffled some papers and walked back towards the table to grab some more. "Even that one." She added with a pointed glance at Draco. He was tugging at one of his sleeves as if he wanted to hide from her.

"How do you know I'm an exception Granger?" Anger suddenly filled Draco's silver eyes. He crossed the room quickly towards Hermione. She backed away from him until she was pinned against the desk with him towering over her, fear in her eyes. "I took the Mark willingly. I have killed willingly. I killed my parents and your friends. I've ruined lives, raped, tortured, and mutilated countless wizards, witches, and Muggles. I'm no exception to a rule Hermione. I'm the perfect Death Eater. He said it Himself. Still think I'm an exception Mudblood?" Hermione gasped at the last word as Malfoy sneered at her. His demeanor had changed in a split second and she didn't know why or how.

"Please Draco get off of me." She pleaded. "You're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you, am I Mudblood? That's my job isn't it? I'm a Death Eater, fear is my job. Fear, hate, and death." Draco yanked up his left sleeve and showed her his Dark Mark. It was the first time she had seen one up close and it terrified Hermione. The ink looked like it had been burned into his skin and up close the Mark was an ugly scar. The evil thing seemed to be alive and stared at her; it was easy to imagine the snake moving and twisting around Draco's arm. "Want one Granger? I'm sure I could arrange that. Think how happy my Master would be if I came in with you in tow and told him you wanted to be a Death Eater. Fuck I'm one of his favorites now but bringing you in would make me a god in his eyes."

Hermione stared back at Draco with wide eyes and an open mouth. She was suddenly terrified of what this Death Eater would do to her. Something in his eyes told her that he was dangerous right now and that if she wanted out of this alive she would have to be very careful.

"Well bitch? IS that what you want?" Draco grabbed Hermione's upper arms and shook her hard. "Huh? Is it?" He screamed in her face and shook her again. Unable to do anything else Hermione just gaped up at her attacker. She had no idea what to say or do. It had been years since the lion inside had displayed the ferocity of her youth. Now the lion was no more than a kitten, cowering in the face of an attacker.

Suddenly, Draco's lips crashed against hers in a ferocious kiss. Too shocked to reciprocate and not sure what was happening regardless Hermione stood stock still while Draco's mouth attacked her own. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her hard against him. Moving his mouth across her face he started biting and licking his way across her neck, cheek, and ear.

"Draco why?" Hermione asked in his ear as he sucked on the sway of her neck.

"Because I can." Draco's response was in a rough, deep voice and Hermione was immediately afraid for her life. Before she knew it she was being practically dragged across her room to the bed. Draco threw her to the mattress and climbed on top of her, removing his shirt in the process. His Mark was clearly visible in the magical light of the room.

Hermione closed her eyes against the assault and pleaded with Draco in her mind to stop and think about what he was doing. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her but there was something in all of it that wasn't right. The kisses and bites seemed more desperate than hateful, as if he had been restraining himself and wanted her to reciprocate and kiss him back.

"Take your shirt off Granger." Draco demanded. When she shook her head he bit her neck, hard. "Now Granger!" Knowing that refusal would only result in more pain, Hermione pulled her shirt over her head. "Good. Now take the rest of it off. I want all of you visible when I do this to you."

Hermione trembled in fear when she realized what he intended to do. He was going to rape her. Something had definitely snapped inside of Draco. He was no longer the man who had brought her here; he was something else entirely. Biting the inside of her cheek to stop from crying out in desperation, Hermione removed the rest of her clothing. Once she was completely nude under Draco he growled in delight.

"Good. Now sit there and enjoy it while I fuck you Granger." Malfoy removed the rest of his clothes and hovered over her like a vulture hovering over its prey. As he glared down at her with hunger in his eyes he stroked his hardened length. Pre-cum was weeping out of the dark red head and falling onto Hermione's pelvis.

"Please Draco. Don't do this. You don't have to." Sobs cut through Hermione's words as she realized that he really was going to do this.

"I don't have to Mudblood. I want to." He growled the word want in her ear like an animal. Before Hermione could respond Draco was inside of her with a hard shove. She cried out in pain as he ripped through her. She was not lubricated in any way and he clearly didn't care. It felt like she was being torn in half as he pounded hard into her. This was her first sexual encounter in almost six years and it was going to ruin her life.

Draco groaned as his orgasm started to build. He moved his left hand onto her breast and squeezed roughly, pinching her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Biting her neck and sucking on her pulse point her growled into her ear.

"Come for me Granger." He demanded, pinching her nipple hard.

"No." She had no desire to make him feel like she was enjoying this and had no intention of giving him the satisfaction of thinking she wanted it. Hissing in anger, Draco's hand moved down to her clit. He started rubbing her most sensitive spot with the pad of his thumb. Sparks shot through Hermione's spine and she involuntarily groaned in pleasure.

"Good. Now come for me." Draco continued to pound into her but she was starting to hurt less. Her body's natural reactions were taking over. As her attacker teased her clit and slid in and out of her she felt her orgasm building. Sensing that she was near her climax, Draco thrust harder and faster. Hermione gasped then clenched her teeth as her orgasm ran down her spine. Draco groaned in pleasure as her muscles clenched around him. Seconds later he reached his own climax, his hot seed spurting repeatedly into his victim.

As Malfoy came down from his high, he took a few deep breaths and slumped down over Hermione. Pulling out of her he rolled to the other side of the bed. Hermione laid completely still, shocked at what had just transpired. She heard Draco pick himself up off the bed and start to redress.

Before he left, Draco bent down and bit Hermione's ear. "Still think I'm an exception Granger?" He laughed cruelly and walked out of her room, slamming the door behind himself.

Hermione curled up in the bed and cried silently, unable to feel enough to do anything else.

* * *

Not the nicest chapter unfortunately. Who knows what could happen next?

ME!

If you want to read more be sure to let me know. Til next time my home skillets.

FT


	4. Surprise

Oh hey there! Enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Ellie came to her with her usual breakfast tray and sorrow in her eyes.

"Mistress Granger I must help you. What can I do for you today Mistress?" The little elf almost dropped the tray to the ground in her haste to grab Hermione's hands in her own. Tears welled up in Ellie's large brown eyes as she stared at Hermione's lifeless face.

"Nothing Ellie. There's nothing you can do." The words sounded robotic. Hermione felt worse than the night before as she relived it over and over again in her head. The pillow was already soaked from silent tears and the sheets stank of last night's sex and sweat. She knew that it was poison for her to refuse help but she didn't know what she could do. She should have let the Dark Lord take her.

"Mistress Granger please let me make a bath for you. Then I will change the bed and you will eat and everything will be okay a little." Ellie had so much sadness in her eyes that Hermione couldn't refuse. The elf grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed eagerly. She hurried her across the room to the bath she had obviously drawn ahead of time.

A few hours later Hermione was curled up on her lounger in fresh clothes with a full cup of tea in her hands. Ellie was changing her bedding and chatting idly in the background. Once everything was cleaned and no traces of last night remained Ellie made her way to Hermione's still form on the lounge and patted her leg.

"Everything is ready Mistress. Please be okay now. I will bring more books and more parchment and quill and you can be like old Mistress!" Ellie had such hope in her eyes that Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"I will be fine Ellie. Thank you though. I will be okay." Hermione stood with new resolution in her eyes and walked to her desk. Not for the first time she wished for a window to look out upon the grounds. Hers was a simple spell viewing a fake outdoors. She missed the sun and wanted nothing more than to feel the wind on her face again.

"I will tell the Master. He was sad last night. Very sad. I had to take away Master's wand because he said he did not deserve to be living anymore. Poor Master. If only the Dark Man wasn't so bad then Master would be okay. I will go tell him now you will be okay Mistress. Master will be so happy!" Ellie snapped her fingers and disappeared. Hermione stared at the wisp of smoke left in her wake in shock. Draco had been upset? Upset enough to want to die?

_He should._ A voice in the back of Hermione's head reminded her what he had done to her. There was no reason for him to take something away from her like that and he did not deserve her pity. Still her curious side wanted to know why. Why, when they had been starting to trust, would he do something so cruel?

The answer never came as she stared at the enchanted window and the idyllic scenery outside. Unless she asked Draco herself she knew it never would. Part of her was terrified to know but part wanted it more than anything. She sipped her tea as she watched an imaginary bird tweet in a magic tree. Nothing about the world she was in right now seemed real; not even what should be.

"Mistress Granger! Mistress Granger wake up! They is here! Master says to give you this wand and to say to hide!" Hermione was awoken by a hard tugging on her hair. Opening her sleep-filled eyes she was greeted by a terrified Ellie. The fear in her eyes was enough to make Hermione leap out of bed. Adrenaline pumping, she grabbed her wand without any more prompting and ran to her wardrobe. Wrenching open the door Hermione tucked herself in behind the ball gowns in the corner and held her wand at the ready.

Hermione hadn't felt this wired since the battle at Hogwarts. She wanted to jump out of this wardrobe and fight whatever was scaring Ellie. That train of thought hit the station when she heard two male voices approaching through her private hallway.

"I can't believe you've been hiding her this whole time you _figlio di puttana_! Voldy is going to have a field day." Hermione didn't recognize this voice but she knew she should be afraid of it. It oozed malice and manipulation with every syllable. She could only assume the speaker was Italian from his bilingual insult.

"You know as well as anyone else that I don't share well Zabini. I wanted her for myself." She immediately recognized the second voice; Draco Malfoy. And from his statement she could tell that the other man was Draco's old Hogwarts housemate Blaise Zabini. Malfoy sounded just like he had in school, like a dirty git with no thought for anyone else.

"Well where is the little bint? I want to see what has become of the great war heroine Hermione Granger." Zabini laughed harshly at his own joke and fear froze Hermione's veins. The men were in her room and she had no idea what to do. She had her wand but knew she wouldn't be able to do any non-verbal spells so out of practice.

"She is probably trying to hide from me. She seems to enjoy making a game out of this torture. I finally broke her though. Little slag has actually started to come after me if you can believe it!" Draco's voice was right outside of the wardrobe as Zabini laughed loudly. "Come out and act like you want me Granger. If you don't then you will go with Zabini." Hermione's eyes widened as Draco whispered to her through the crack in the door. Not only did he know exactly where she was, he wanted her to act like she wanted him? After last night he must have been daft to think that she could ever want him.

_You don't have to want him just act like you do. Your life depends on it so just do it! _A voice in the back of her head shouted in the darkness. She knew then that she would have to do what Draco said or be found by a less desirable soul than the ferret. Quickly shucking her old pajamas and grabbing something more revealing off the wardrobe shelves she changed. Hiding her wand in the sleeve of a robe, she burst out of her hiding place.

"It's about time you got here. I feel like I've been waiting all morning." Hermione sauntered over to where Draco was standing by the bed. Playing his part perfectly, Draco's eyes roamed over her half-naked form. The emerald satin corset had her breasts shoved up under her chin. The black lace garters and stockings made her legs look even longer especially paired with skintight black boyshorts. Perhaps the most enticing part of the uniform to the former Slytherin was the button down school sweater many Slytherin girls were prone to wearing.

As Hermione approached Draco she felt her heart beat like a rabbits as she approached her attacker from the previous evening. Ignoring her feelings of fear she leaned her body against Draco's own and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you this morning lover. Why didn't you come and see me? I wanted you so bad." Hermione pouted out her lips and ran her leg lazily up Draco's own. She had no idea how to act like a tart but thought she was doing a damn good job judging from the hungry look in his eyes. Redirecting her gaze at Zabini she lazily looked him up and down. She was immediately disgusted. He had a look in his eyes that said he wanted to rip off her clothes and force her to do whatever he wanted. Trying to hide her disgust, she licked her lips. "A threesome this time Draco darling? I always had a thing for Italians."

Putting her hands on her hips Hermione walked over the Zabini and ran a finger up his chest. She was horrified to feel his erection building. Zabini's hands started to ride as if to start groping her. She was jerked back suddenly by a hand on her arm.

"Don't touch her. She's mine." Draco seemed to hiss in her ear as he glared angrily at Zabini and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Never a threesome Granger. You're mine." Draco nuzzled her neck possessively. She could hear him growling low in his chest and felt a tingle in her spine. Despite last night's attack she found herself slightly turned on by being wanted so much.

"You were right Draco. She is a hot piece of ass now. Damn shame you won't share. Damn shame." Blaise stared Hermione straight in the eyes. Suddenly she felt something yank at her mind, focusing on the night before then retreating as quickly as it had come. "I will report all of this back to Him and let him know that you will be gone for another week. You're lucky you're His favorite or all of this free time would never go so well accepted." Zabini threw one last look at Hermione. "Enjoy the rest of your day Draco." As the dark Italian walked out of her room and down the secret hallway Hermione felt herself breathe again.

"Oh thank the Gods." Draco buried his face in Hermione's neck and held her tight. He seemed to use her as an anchor for his sanity as he started to sink to his knees. Hermione went with him without trying. Sitting there with Draco something clicked in her head.

He hadn't wanted to hurt her last night. He needed to plant memories in her head to pass her off as his. Zabini needed to see him use her in order to believe his story. The crying spell the night before last—he had been apologizing to her in advance for hurting her. Perhaps the most amazing thing she realized was that he hadn't been acting when he told Zabini he was hers. He meant it.

"Hermione forgive me, please forgive me. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Never." Draco kept his face buried in her neck as he held her tighter. She could feel the dampness of tears running down her chest and knew that he wasn't lying. Turning so that she was facing him, Hermione grabbed Draco's face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Draco I forgive you. I understand why it had to happen the way it did. I hate that it happened but if you hadn't done it then we would both be dead. I can't forget what you did and how you scared me but I will forgive you." Hermione stared straight in his eyes as she said it. His beautiful stormy eyes were filled with sorrow at what he did. Hermione knew he would never forgive himself in that moment.

This was not the Draco Malfoy Hermione had known in school. This man was older and had a heart. Despite the Dark Mark on his arm this man was good and strong. Most of all he was scared for his life and hers. Hermione never thought that she would feel sorry for Draco Malfoy but she found herself filled with pity for the handsome man in front of her. Wrapping him in her arms Hermione pulled Draco close and held on. She never wanted him to forget that he was forgiven.

The sun had started to stink past its high point before the pair stood. A lunch tray was waiting for them on the coffee table and they moved to the sitting area around the fire. Draco seated himself in the chair and Hermione took her usual spot on the lounge.

"How was your reading Hermione?" Draco broke the silence with a clearing of his throat after a few minutes.

"It was fine. Thank you for letting me borrow the books. It was a good way to pass the time in your absence." Hermione set down the piece of fruit she had been nibbling on and wiped her hands on her napkin. "I think my favorite topics to study now are vampires, veela, and werewolves. I've found some uncanny similarities between the th-"

"Hermione I can't forgive myself for what I have done to you. If I hadn't we would be dead or worse. I may be His favorite but I am not above his rules. The only reason Zabini even knew about you was that he was invading my thoughts when he wasn't supposed to. I had to throw him off the trail." Draco interrupted her, the words seeming to pour from his mouth without him trying to speak. He stood and walked over to the lounge, falling to his knees in front of Hermione and grabbing her hands in his own.

"Draco stop now. I already forgave you. You did what you had to do to survive and to keep me alive. You should have told me what you were doing but I know you did what needed to be done. So please stop." Hermione looked down at the handsome man in front of her.

Draco looked back up at her with hope in his eyes. He so badly wanted her to forgive him and seemed overjoyed that she did. He laid his head on her lap and nuzzled unto her bare legs. She was still wearing her costume lingerie and the light scruff on his legs scratched her bare legs.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly. Hermione could see the tension leaving his body.

"You're welcome Draco." Hermione stroked Draco's hair in comfort, not sure what the future would hold.


	5. Unforgivable

R & R please! It's the only way for me to know what you guys want!

"Draco it's getting late. We should both be going to bed." Hermione gently patted Draco's head. They had been sitting in silence for hours and it had gotten to be around 11 in the evening. She knew she was exhausted from the day's events and was sure that Draco had to feel the same.

"I know. I just don't want to be alone." Draco kept his grip on Hermione's lower body sighed. "He gets in my head at night. I don't feel human when he's there."

Hermione couldn't imagine what it would be like to have Voldemort in your head every night. She didn't want to know what it was like. She knew it must be torture for Draco to endure though. He had changed from who he was in school and this Draco Malfoy obviously loathed who he had become and what he had made himself.

"Then don't leave Draco. You can stay here if you really want to." Hermione shocked herself with the offer. Somehow she wanted him to stay despite everything that had happened. He had started to mean something to her. In her thoughts he had gone from her jailer, to her attacker, to her ally. Regardless of who and what he was Hermione wanted Draco close to protect her.

Draco took his head off of Hermione's lap and looked her in the eyes. He nodded once, slowly, and then stood. Offering his hand to her, Draco pulled Hermione up to her feet and smiled. He turned his back on her and walked over to her four poster bed. Even though he wasn't trying to look appealing, something about the way he lazily unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the ground had Hermione holding her breath in anticipation.

"I'll just go to the restroom shall I?" Hermione excused herself with a clearing of her throat and hurried into her bathroom. Taking a few deep breaths she started to relieve herself of the lingerie. She dropped the black and green garments in a pile and sighed happily. It was a relief to be out of the tight corset and stockings. She grabbed the boxers and t-shirt she had been wearing to bed and pulled them on quickly.

Glancing at herself in the mirror Hermione was pleased to see that she didn't look like too big of a mess. For some reason she found herself caring what Draco Malfoy thought of how she looked. She quickly exited the bathroom and stopped in her tracks. Draco Malfoy was lying under the covers in her bed. He looked incredibly handsome against the dark covers, his bare torso remarkably defined.

"Something wrong?" He asked with a smirk. Where ten minutes ago there had been a scared man filled with anxiety, there was now the overly confident sex-pot Hermione had known in school.

"No. No nothing is wrong. I'll just get in bed with you then shall I?" Hermione bit her lip and slowly walked to the vacant side of her bed. She climbed in and settled underneath the covers trying to stay as far away from Draco as possible.

"Granger this is not the way to comfort someone." Draco teased her with a poke to her back. Hermione heard him moving closer to her then felt his arm over her waist. She stiffened in surprise from the unexpected touch. Draco started to gently stroke her arm with his fingertips and she slowly relaxed.

It was a few minutes later that she realized Draco was singing softly whether to himself or to her she didn't know. He had a lovely voice that filled her with serenity and made her want to stay like this forever.

It wasn't long before she was asleep, the sound of Draco's song lulling her into her dreams.

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and energized, more than she had in years. Stretching she was confused to feel something alive underneath her. Opening her eyes she was surprised to see smooth alabaster skin under her. Tracing the contours of the mysterious body up she saw a well formed jaw line with light stubble on it. It was then that she realized the mysterious body underneath her was Draco Malfoy and that she had been sleeping on his chest the entire evening.

Silently gasping she sat up on her forearms. She remembered going to sleep with him last night but didn't remember voluntarily sleeping on him. Scrambling out of bed Hermione ran into her bathroom and quietly shut the door. It wasn't that she was scared of sleeping with Draco. She was just surprised at how much she enjoyed having his arms wrapped around her. A knock on the door almost made her heart stop.

"Everything all right Hermione? You got up awful fast." Draco's voice floated through the door. He seemed genuinely worried about her. Hermione silently cursed. She had hoped he had been asleep and really didn't want to feel so happy he was concerned for her.

"Yes everything is fine. Just had to use the loo." Hermione slapped her face into her palm. She had just told Draco Malfoy she had to use the toilet.

"Good. I have to leave. He wants me." Hermione could hear Draco walking away from the door then heard the hollow slam of the secret door to her room. Peeking out of the bathroom she found herself utterly alone. Draco had not sounded thrilled to be summoned by the Dark Lord. Although who in their right mind would be? Resolving herself to another day of quiet research, Hermione stripped and stepped into the shower. She was so used to her solitude now that she barely noticed the dead silence all around her.

Sighing, Hermione set down the latest book she had finished and rubbed her eyes. It had only been a few hours since Draco had left and she was already bored. She hated this room and she hated being alone. She wanted so badly to be out fighting, to find someone who still wanted to defeat Voldemort as much as she did. She knew it would never happen though. Everyone was dead except for her. Draco had confirmed it ages ago. It was then that she heard Professor McGonagall's voice in her head. _Where there is magic, there is hope._ Scrambling up Hermione rushed to the wardrobe and dug around for her hidden wand. Discovering it, she smiled happily. She was eager to get back in fighting form. She may not be able to kill the Dark Lord himself but it would be easy enough to kill a few Death Eaters in secret. She had done it before and she could do it again.

Hermione called for Ellie and requested a few spiders from the kitchens as well as some Potions ingredients and glassware. Ellie returned with the requested items quickly, holding the jar of spiders by her fingers at arm's length. The insects were large and black and reminded Hermione of Ron. Ron had hated spiders. She remembered once when there was a spider in his dormitory and she was the only one in the common room. He had asked her to go upstairs and kill it. It saddened her to think of her dead friends but only steeled her resolve when she realized that she would be able to avenge them.

Rolling up her sleeves, Hermione got started. She had a lot of curses to review and never enough time to do it.

Hermione pointed her wand at the final spider. The rest sat shuddering or twitching in the jar, all victims of curses. There was one curse Hermione had yet to master. Taking a deep breath she thought the nastiest thought she could and twirled her wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" The green jet of light hit the spider dead center but only caused it to pass out for a few seconds before leaping up and scuttling off the side of the table. Huffing angrily Hermione flopped into an armchair. She had never had so much difficulty mastering a spell.

"You have to mean it Granger." Draco appeared at her door with no sound as Hermione had realized he was apt to do.

"Oh really. And how do I mean it Malfoy?" Hermione snapped back angrily. She was in no mood for a lecture and wasn't sure how Malfoy was going to help her master her curse.

"You have to mean it. You have to want that thing dead so badly that it burns your insides. So badly that all you can see is the creature that you want to kill. And when you release the spell you have to put all of that hate and anger into it until it hits its target. Then you wish that they are dead." Draco walked solemnly over to the jar o spiders and drew one out with his wand. Snapping the lid back on the jar he set his spider on the table. He pointed his wand at the creature.

"Avada Kedavra!" The spider died with a shrill scream. Hermione felt her mouth fall open. She had felt the anger roll off of Draco when he had released his spell and was shocked at how much hate one man could hold.

"See Granger. That's how you properly kill someone." Draco silently stowed his wand and flicked the dead spider off of the tabletop. "You have to mean it."

"How did you…?" Hermione couldn't even finish her question, half afraid of the answer.

"Death Eater remember? Some of us notch our wands for each kill. If I had done that then there would be nothing here but Hawthorne shavings and a Unicorn hair. Voldemort's prized Death Eater gets all the good kills after all."

Hermione nodded and looked at the ground. She should have known not to ask. It was then that she remembered Draco's parting words that morning. "What did He want?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Draco sighed unhappily. "He wanted to commend me for making you mine. And punish me for keeping it from Him."

"Punish you? How?" Hermione was suddenly alert and ready to jump to Draco's aid.

"Cruciatus is his usual favorite. Thought he decided to try something different on me." Draco rolled up his left sleeve. His Dark Mark came into view but he continued to pull back the sleeve. Above it was a brand, still red and raw. The brand was a stylized V with the word 'owned' underneath it. It had been healed on the surface, but Hermione could tell that underneath it was still a wound. "He wanted to make sure that I would never forget that I belong to him. He said that tattoos can be removed but brands are forever. I'm blessed apparently. I'm the first to get one. The other Death Eaters were scrambling for one once they saw mine." Draco left his sleeve where it was, letting his head fall lazily onto the back of the chair he had seated himself in.

"Ever the trendsetter aren't you?" Hermione asked teasingly. Draco smirked back at her, looking like his old self again.

"That's me. Mr. Popularity." Draco chuckled at his own joke. Hermione couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up when he did laugh, the few times he had done it around her. She hated to ruin the mood after lightening it.

"Draco I can't stay here anymore." Hermione's abrupt statement stopped the laughter right away. Draco stared at her incredulously, obviously getting angry. "I need to be out there fighting for what I know is right. For what you know is right. I can't stay here holed up for the rest of my life. It's not who I am." Hermione stood and gestured around her as she spoke. "I love what you have done for me and could never repay you but seeing what he was made the world into…It makes me want to fight back. I want to get peace for everyone that He has killed. For Harry, Ron, Ginny, and McGonagall. He needs to pay."

"Hermione I know. But you can't do anything." Draco folded his hands and leaned forward onto his knees. "No one can." Draco stood and walked to her door. Hermione turned her back on him, furious that he wouldn't even consider letting her leave. After all, with the wards on her room she was literally his prisoner until he saw fit to let her leave.

"Hermione I am the only one with the power to destroy Him. I'm the only one that knows how. That's why you never can." Hermione turned to argue, ecstatic at this news but Draco was already gone and her door was already shut. Sometimes she found Draco's mysterious side sexy; now it was just annoying.

Draco was singing Come What May, specifically the version from Moulin Rouge. I listened to it as I was writing. LOVE that musical. Ewan McGregor can be the father of my children.


	6. The Room

Very glad you all liked Chapter 4! I usually have at least one chapter waiting in the wings for you guys. ;)

Hermione sat angrily on her bed and fumed. She was furious with Draco after his behavior the night before and had barely slept. She was sick and tired of being a prisoner in this room and was ready to tell Draco when he had the guts to actually show up. So far he had kept his ugly face in the reset of his mansion while she was confined to this ridiculous room.

Hearing what sounded like footsteps in the hallway outside of her room she stood up angrily. Sure enough Draco came through the small door to Hermione's room a few seconds later looking deliciously rumpled. He had obviously gotten out of bed recently and the creases were still visible on his cheek and neck from his sheets. His hair was growing even more disheveled as he ran his hand through it while simultaneously rubbing his eyes. He looked exhausted.

It almost stopped Hermione from slapping him.

"You right bastard," Hermione shoved her finger in Draco's face as her hand print started to appear on his cheek, "I cannot believe that you are keeping me here all the time. It is absolutely ridiculous that you think you can just keep me here like some ridiculous prisoner. I am sick and tired of your-"

"Hermione if you would shut your mouth for ten seconds and let me speak then none of this would matter." Draco interrupted Hermione with a finger on her lips. The fury in her eyes was enough to almost make him stumble back.

"Fine." Hermione pulled Draco's finger off of her mouth and crossed her arms angrily. "Talk."

"I was going to invite you to the dining room for breakfast then ask if you would like a tour of the Mansion." Draco looked Hermione straight in the eyes, something he had never done when they were this close. Hermione could see every color, every fleck of silver and black that made up his stormy eyes.

"Yes." Hermione said quickly. She was no eager to get out of her room that she didn't even hesitate. "Let's go now." Hermione went to push her way past Draco but was stopped with an arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him than they had ever been, his face only inches from his own.

"Not dressed like that." Draco glanced down at Hermione's bedtime ensemble; a t-shirt and boxers. "I want you to look good in case one of the others stops by. Get dressed and I will do the same. I will meet you here shortly."

Hermione started to protest then realized the logic in what he said. Nodding, she went to her wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. She quickly changed clothes and looked in the mirror. She thought she looked pretty good. She made sure to wear another pair of emerald green and black lingerie under her button down shirt just in case she had to become sexified in a short amount of time. Her favorite part of the outfit had to be the skirt. It was about knee-length and very flowy. It moved wonderful around her legs and she thought it completed the outfit very well.

"That's better Granger. You look lovely." Draco drawled from the doorway. He was wearing his normal outfit of a button down and slacks. Today it was a dark blue shirt with grey slacks, his hair still rumpled from bed. He still looked wonderful regardless and it made something inside Hermione purr happily to have him compliment her.

"Thank you Malfoy. Now, breakfast?" Hermione pointed at the door, eager to get out of the stifling room.

"Excited to go out and see the house are you?" Draco smiled at her and winked, "Follow me Hermione." Draco turned and exited the room and Hermione was quick to follow. She followed him back down the little hallway and out of the wooded panel into his room. It was different than before. His curtains had been opened to let in the sun a bit and the room was not near as clean as it had been. There were clothes draped haphazardly over his own lounge and books littered a table, parchment sitting on the floor with broken quills. It was nothing like the pristine bedroom she had walked through all those weeks ago. Even the bed had been left unmade.

Draco continued on through his room with Hermione in tow, quickly exiting his room and walking down the wood paneled hallway. He led her through various hallways and rooms until they reached a smaller, more intimate dining space. This room was not as grand as the one next to it with the large table and opulent decorations. It was smaller with a table more suited to fit a family of five than a party of fifty. From the smells of fresh bread and bacon Hermione determined that the kitchen was right next door as well.

"Have a seat anywhere Hermione. Ellie should be out with breakfast soon." Draco took a seat he was obviously used to next to the kitchen door. Hermione decided to sit next to him to show her appreciation for being let out of her bedroom prison. He seemed surprised at her choice.

"Are the Master and Mistress ready for their morning eating?" Ellie popped her head through the kitchen door, her large ears flopping.

"Yes Ellie that would be wonderful. Thank you." Draco smiled lightly at his elf's unique mannerisms. It was clear to Hermione that Draco thought highly of this little elf as she pulled her head back through the door.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Hermione asked. She was eager for something to eat that wasn't served on a tray.

"I asked Ellie to serve waffles with strawberry topping and whipped cream today. We will also be having bacon, well done, and cinnamon tea." Hermione looked up at him in surprise. That was her favorite breakfast meal.

"How did you…?" She asked Draco. No one had ever been that thoughtful .For the short time she had had feelings for Ron he had never thought of her like that.

"I used to watch you back in school. It was what you had every time it was served. I also saw that the Weasel would give you all of his crispier bacon which just happens to be my favorite as well. And you used to put so much cinnamon in your tea that Potter's eyes would water." Draco smirked at Hermione across the table.

Hermione was interrupted by Ellie bursting through the door with the breakfast plates hovering in front of her. She used her unique magic to put the various plates and mugs on the table in order. Bowing at the table, Ellie exited as quickly as she had come. The smell of the food was enough to distract Hermione from her questioning.

It had been a long time since she had had a fulfilling meal. She immediately piled her plate with waffles, strawberries, and bacon. Grabbing the cinnamon, she dumped a few spoonfuls in her tea and took a deep sip. Groaning happily, the picked up her silverware and dug in.

Draco laughed at her eagerness to eat and helped himself to some food with a bit more grace than Hermione. An hour later both plates were empty and both table occupants were leaning back in their chairs happily.

"That was delicious Draco." Hermione smiled and stretched happily. She hadn't been this satisfied in a long time. "It was great of you to think of me."

"You're welcome Hermione. I thought it would appropriate as your first meal out and about that it be your favorite. Do you mind helping me clear the dishes for Ellie? I gave her the day off after she made breakfast. I thought that we could just spend the day together with just us." Draco leaned forward nervously in his chair and put his elbows on the table. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Draco wanted t spend time with her?

"If that is okay with you of course." Draco quickly stammered and stood quickly. He cleared his throat and started gathering dishes. He turned his back on Hermione and seemed to try to compose himself. Knowing she had to repair whatever she had damaged, Hermione stood up quickly and walked around the table to face Draco. She put a hand over his on the plates and looked up at him.

"I would love to spend some time with you today. I'd like to have a tour of the house and grounds as well." Hermione smiled at Draco and took the plates from his hands. Walking into the kitchen Hermione looked around for a sink. Finding one, she filled one side with soap and water and the other with just water. She had no wand with her so she had to do things by hand.

She sensed rather than heard Draco walked up next to her. He rolled his sleeves up over his elbows and dropped the soiled dishes in the soapy water. They washed the dishes in silence, occasionally bumping elbows and brushing hands. She was confused to feel her heart flutter every time his long fingers brushed her own. Unfortunately the dishes were not endless and cleanliness did come to them.

Draco wiped his hands on a small tea towel and tossed it onto the counter. "Well Granger. Are you ready for your tour?" Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione was eager to see the Mansion but knew immediately that he was up to something.

"Of course I am. No funny business now, right?" Hermione knew she would never get a straight answer but accepted his nod. "Where to first?"

"We will start at the beginning." Draco said mysteriously. Hermione followed him through the house to the front room where they had entered. She paused, expecting the beginning to be the front door. Draco, however, continued walking to another hallway. Hermione chased after him, unwilling to be left behind in a mysterious place. Her tour guide paused outside of a large door and waited for her to catch up.

"This is the beginning." Draco pushed open the door and stepped aside for Hermione to enter. Confused, she walked past him and stopped dead on the threshold. It was the Room. The one that was the subject of her nightmares. The rug was still there, bits of broken crystal visible in the threads. A sheet covered what Hermione knew to be a shattered chandelier in one corner.

"This room was the beginning Hermione." Draco walked up behind her. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he stepped closer. "This is where I began to fall in love with you."

Hermione was so absorbed in her own recollections that Draco's words barely registered.

"I remember that day Hermione. The one that you dream about every night. It happened right there on that rug." Draco pointed at the dusty rug on the floor. "You were so brave that day. I was there when it happened, standing by the fireplace. I could hear you screaming and it ripped me apart inside. My father made me watch you. He said that it would make me know what it takes to be a true Death Eater. But I didn't see someone that was surrendering like he did. I saw a fighter. You were in so much pain but there was something in your eyes that said that you would never give in. That crazy bitch could torture you as much as she wanted but you would never give up."

Draco moved to block Hermione's view of the room. He forced her to look up at him and not at their surroundings. He stared down at her with longing in his eyes. "You inspired me to be who I am and do what I am trying to do. From the moment that I saw that fight in your eyes I knew that I was yours. That's why I can't let you leave Hermione. I wouldn't be able to control myself if he found you."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somehow he loved her. While she was lying on the floor writhing in agony he had been falling in love with her. It was almost impossible to believe.

But she did believe it. She felt something inside blossoming as it dawned on her that she wanted him to love her. It was terrifying.

Hermione looked up at the man that had just proclaimed that he loved her. She wasn't sure what to do anymore but she knew what she wanted and was ready to take it.

So she did.


	7. Tour

Glad you are all enjoying this story. It has been fun to write! Hopefully I have made you wait long enough for this update. :D

Hermione had never felt anything as wonderful in her life as the feeling of kissing Draco Malfoy. It wasn't like the first time when he had forced himself on her. This was different. This was sheer perfection. She had caught him by surprise and he didn't even respond to her kissing for a few seemingly endless seconds. Once he did respond she could feel how willing he was from the beginning. His arms wrapped around her body as his hands pulled her closer. Her own roamed up and down Draco's back, one resting on the back of his neck and playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Draco seemed to shiver in pleasure as she teased him, clearly enjoying himself.

As the seconds turned to minutes Draco grew more aggressive. He held her close and hard and bit her lip. They were rudely interrupted by the doors to the room flying open and banging against the walls angrily. Draco pulled away from Hermione with a growl and turned to face the intruders.

"Brilliant show old friend. Simply wonderful. However you aren't allowed to give us a show like that without letting us participate." Theodore Nott's voice rang out in the relevant gloom of the room. Draco seemed to move in front of Hermione and hide her from whoever was entering the room. Judging from the footfalls Hermione guessed it to be three people.

"I know that I am simply dying for a good roll in the hay. Granger always was a mysterious little slag wasn't she?" Blaise Zabini's laugh echoed against the walls.

"Now now boys. That's not the errand we were sent to run today. Besides, our dearest Draco probably can't handle all of us at once anymore. He's not the party boy he used to be." A statuesque Daphne Greengrass walked between Zabini and Nott to run one finger along Draco's jaw. Hermione felt a spark of jealousy in her chest at the beautiful woman touching Draco.

"Why exactly were you sent here then? He hasn't contacted me. And you all know that I am supposed to have a day off today." Draco stood up straighter. Hermione could hear the smirk in his voice. "I was busy as you very well knew." Draco roughly grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her up to his side. He possessively growled and nuzzled her throat and jaw in a plain gesture of ownership.

"Keep it in your pants Malfoy. You may be his favorite but we have no need for your foolish behavior. He doesn't care about what you want regardless. He has an agenda and you aren't following it. Now come." Greengrass glared at Hermione and scowled.

"Come on Daphne. Just because you don't get it from anyone anymore doesn't mean Draco can't. Let us leave him until this afternoon." Theodore slapped Daphne on the back and turned to walk out the door. "Have fun with her for us Draco!"

Blaise turned to follow Theodore out of the room with a nod in Draco's direction. Daphne was less reluctant to leave.

"Before we go Malfoy, remember that you can never own her the way you want to. You can't even have her a portion of the way that you want to. So get over her." Daphne turned and left as quickly as she had come leaving Hermione more confused that she had ever been in Draco's presence.

Draco continued to glare at the door breathing heavily. Hermione tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco? Is everything okay?"

"No. Nothing is okay Hermione. It never has been." She had never seen him so tense in her life. His shoulder under her hand was quivering from the sheer effort of containing what she assumed was anger.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked quietly. She wanted to help but she was at a loss.

Draco sighed deeply. "No Hermione. There isn't." Draco rubbed his eyes and turned around to face Hermione. "He is an evil man Hermione. And unfortunately being his favorite has no perks unless you get off on following what he wants." Draco walked to the opposite side of the room where large windows reached from the ceiling to the floor. He rubbed the dust off with his fist and stared out into the faded garden.

"I remember when this place was beautiful Hermione. Before He took it as his base when the war started. The garden was my mother's pride and joy. She grew roses over there." Draco pointed to an invisible corner that Hermione couldn't see. She walked up behind him and stood quietly. "She used to get so upset with my father when his peacocks would walk through her rose beds. He was supposed to fence them off but refused. He said that it was cruel because they showed how rich and prominent we were. I used to love gathering their tail feathers when I was a kid. I thought they strengthened my magic and that if I gathered them I would make my father proud."

"I'm sure he was proud of you." Hermione said quietly.

"Until I killed him you mean?" Draco turned around and looked at her with blank eyes.

"Until He made you kill him." Hermione crossed the last few feet to Draco and put her hand on his arm. "Your parents loved you Draco. They wouldn't have let themselves die for you if they hadn't. Now come. I want to see the rest of the house."

Hermione turned away from her host and walked to the door. She instinctively knew that he would follow and he did. They walked past room after room with little comment from Draco except to iterate the purpose or name of the room and a brief history.

As Hermione made to make her way up the stairs Draco stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Wait. There is one room down here that I want to show you. Somewhere I am sure you will love." Hermione followed him back down the hallway to a worn tapestry. Draco lifted a finger and stroked the neck of the unicorn sewn into the worn fabric and it promptly shook its head and reared. The tapestry whipped up and rolled back onto its bar, revealing a narrow doorway and passage.

Following Draco's gesture Hermione let herself in the door. The passageway was short; only a few steps long. Reaching the end Hermione gasped. Before her was one of the largest libraries she had ever seen. At least two levels the walls were covered with books and a large desk was positioned in front of a large bay window to the right. Here and there small tables dotted the space, each with its own candelabra and a small stack of parchment. It was the perfect room for research.

"Well? What do you think?" Draco asked with a small smile on his face.

"It's lovely Draco. Why is it hidden?" Hermione asked. She was still mesmerized by the room before her and didn't realize Draco was walking up behind her until she heard his voice in her ear.

"For you." Draco turned her around and looked her in the eye. "I wanted you to be able to do your research and other Granger things without worrying about someone bursting in on you. Granted after today I think it is safe to let you roam the house. Maybe even go out on the grounds."

"I think that that would be wonderful Draco." Hermione smiled back at the tall man in front of her. His silver eyes shined beautifully in the noonday sun that was coming in through the windows. She planted a light kiss on his cheek, loving that she needed to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Good. Because I have something for you to research." Draco let Hermione go and walked over to one of the bookshelves. "Unfortunately I am not as clever as you when it comes to all of this research business. I simply can't focus on it and Ellie was never taught how to read. That leaves only you." He pulled a heavy leather book from the shelf and dropped it on one of the tables and gestured to Hermione to join him.

"What do you need me to research?" Hermione asked as she made her way over to him.

"Vampires." Draco put both hands on the table over the book and looked her straight in the eye. Hermione returned his stare then looked at the book between them. It was a heavy leather thing with 'Vampyr' carved into the front. Flecks of what looked like blood covered the front of the book and teeth marks marred one corner.

"Why ever would you want me to research vampires?" Hermione asked as she ran her hand over the book. The old magic emanating from it made her shudder.

"Because Daphne wasn't wrong this afternoon. I do have to do what He wants. And right now this is what he wants." Draco stood up tall and crossed his arms, gesturing once at the book Hermione was no paging through.

"He wants the vampires to work with Him? That's ridiculous! They never will!" Hermione looked up sharply at Draco's words. If He got the vampires on his side then things would get even worse. Vampires were much more adept at sneaking around the Muggle world and could deal harsh blows quickly and efficiently.

"Of course not. He wants to make his Death Eaters into them." Draco looked down at his feet. "And yours truly is first."


	8. Different

Very glad to see that the last chapter was so well-received. I will try to make updates more often and consistent. School starts soon so no promises. But I will do my very best!

* * *

"Hermione, it's time to get to bed." Draco kissed his lover's temple and started massaging her shoulders.

"I can't go to bed Draco. I haven't made enough progress for today. I am already behind schedule and finishing early today will not help." Hermione shrugged off Draco's hands and snapped the book she had been scanning shut only to replace it with another heavier tome with smaller print.

"Love it's almost one in the morning. You are finishing late. And according to the schedule you have you are supposed to start researching again in four hours. Please sleep a little bit. For me?" Draco ignored her flippant attitude and wrapped her in a bear hug from behind.

"I am doing this for you." She said with venom lacing her tone. She turned around quickly as Draco stood and followed suit. "I cannot let this happen to you. I simply cannot. If only I knew what he wanted to do. There are so many types of vampires. I think I have it narrowed down based on your personality but there is no way of knowing for sure. If I could just get one more hour I am sure that I can find the specific type…"

" 'Mione give it up. You don't know what is going to happen. Neither do I. Please Hermione. I just want to sleep and pretend that we are normal for another night." Draco gripped the bridge of his nose with two fingers, stress obvious in his features.

Hermione's resolve melted immediately at the sight of Draco's discomfort. She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. Squeezing gently she smiled at him.

"Okay love. Let's go upstairs." She didn't want to stop her research but for Draco's sanity she knew that she had to. He was falling apart and unfortunately it was up to her to keep him together. Gods only knew what tomorrow held for them and sleep would probably be beneficial.

"Good." Draco wrapped Hermione in a hug and with a loud crack the library was empty.

Upstairs in Draco's bedroom another crack sounded seconds later. Unwilling to let his lover go, Draco held on even after he was sure they were both all there. He dropped his arms with a sigh and turned towards his bed. Shedding his clothes as he went Draco made his way to the bathroom. Hermione pulled off her own clothes as Draco washed up and pulled on her usual bed attire. While the t-shirt and boxers she wore were tired-looking they were still incredibly comfortable.

Hermione turned down the covers and climbed onto the fluffy mattress. She snuggled under the covers and was immediately glad she had decided to take a break. It felt wonderful to relax even if her mind was racing. She heard Draco open the bathroom door and come to bed before she saw him, having asked the lights to turn off with a simple spell.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered as he climbed into bed next to her and spooned her back.

"Yes Draco." She mumbled back on the edge of sleep.

"Don't hate me for this."

The next thing Hermione could register was a flash of white-hot blue and falling away into darkness.

"Master she will be sad for you doing that." Ellie came around the edge of the bathroom door as I had instructed.

"I know Ellie but I had to do it for her own safety. She can't know that I am gone." Draco picked his cloak up off an armchair while Ellie ran after him. He exited his bedroom and made his way down the stairs with the little elf at his heels, wringing her dress in her hands.

"Master, the Mistress will find somehow to make you not be bad. You do not need to go today to the snakey man." Tears bloomed in Ellie's eyes and she and Draco stopped at the front door.

Draco put his hand on the door handle and sighed. "I know Ellie. But he won't wait any longer. If I don't leave now he will come here and take her for himself. He has an obsession with her and I can't let him take her. She will be destroyed. Don't tell her where I went Ellie."

"But sir-"

"Ellie I command you not to tell her." Draco's voice was firm as he issued the first command to his elf since before the war had even begun. Crocodile tears poured silently from Ellie's eyes and her respect for her Master willed her to obey. She may have been given clothes but Master had saved her. She would obey and they both knew it.

With an affirming nod and a breath to steel himself, Draco threw the door open and stepped outside to meet his fate.

Hermione awoke with a pounding heading and a fierce anger. All of the currents were drawn, making the room incredibly dark. She had no idea what time it was and the lack of sunlight wasn't helping. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she made her way lightly to the bathroom. She decided to shower in order to eliminate the migraine that was prodding at the back of her forehead.

Twenty relaxing minutes later she was dry and redressed in her pyjamas, It was then that she noticed someone sitting in the armchair in front of a blazing fire.

"Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively, unsure if the still person in the chair was her lover or not.

The figure swirled a wineglass in their hand, a deep red liquid catching the light as it moved.

"Hermione." Draco's voice seemed different than she remembered, a carnal edge seeming to slink between the syllables of her name.

Hermione's anger flew out the window when she heard that voice. It wasn't right and she knew that something was wrong. She crossed the room with quick steps, stopping abruptly when Draco raised his free hand to tell her to stop.

"Where did you go?" She asked, her anger sparking again at his behavior. First he hexes her and now he has the gall to command her? She was not his prisoner as much as he liked to pretend she was.

"I went to him Hermione. I always go to him when he asks me to." Draco went back to swirling his wineglass, stopping only once to take a sip from the contents. "Unfortunately I came back this time."

A small squeak drew Hermione's attention away from Draco. Ellie was cowering on the floor in front of her master, a dirty pillowcase in the place of her usual floral dress. Fury whipped through Hermione when she saw a large red welt growing on the back of the elf's head.

"What did you do to Ellie Draco?" Hermione tried to keep her voice steady but couldn't help the fear starting to edge her tones.

Draco laughed vilely, a sharp sound with cruelty in every note. "The servants need to learn their place. All of you do." Draco stood and turned causing Hermione to gasp.

This was not the same Draco that had left however many hours ago. This man had a red shade behind his silver eyes and cruelty behind it all. His half-turned up smile revealed the reason; two sharp fangs protruded from his gums where his canine teeth had been, just barely brushing his lower lip.

"Like the change Granger?" Draco laughed again. In the next second he had her pinned against the wall, one hand at her throat. Her pressed his nose to the sway of her neck and inhaled deeply. "You always did smell good Granger. Wonder how you taste."

Panic rushed through every vein in Hermione's body as Draco brushed her skin with his teeth. She screamed at him in her mind to stop, trying to choke the words out around the hand on her throat. Draco chuckled deep in his chest and she could feel his smile against her jaw.

"Oh Granger. You should know by now. I don't take orders from Mudbloods." Hermione gasped as pain tore through her neck. He was drinking her blood and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

Let me know what you though of this chapter. Next one coming soon!


	9. Entertain

Many apologies that this took so long to write. College has been king my little booty. I will try to get some extra chapters banged out this week so I can at least post one per week until this fic ends.

* * *

She had never felt such an extraordinary mixture of sadness, terror, and pain in her entire life. Draco's fangs had sunk deep into the sway of her neck as he pinned her against the wall, tearing her muscle to shreds. He made no attempt to be gentle and lessen the damage, seeming to take pleasure in knowing that he was quite literally ripping her apart.

"Mmmm," He hummed between bites, "I knew you would taste good."

"Please…" Hermione gasped out as she attempted to push him away to no avail. Normal he had been a wall of muscle but now with his strength amplified one hundred fold he was immovable except with magic.

"Please what Granger?" Draco back off of her neck and looked her straight in the eye. Her blood dripped down his chin and coated his lips, a stark contrast to his pale skin. The color was a perfect match for his cruel eyes.

"Please don't do this. I can help you." Hermione dug deep to find her courage and managed to whisper past the aching tear in her shoulder. The hand she had moved to cover the wound was immediately slick with blood.

Draco laughed sharply and backed off. "Why ever would I need your help Mudblood? I am just fine the way I am. It appears to me that you are the one in need of help." He smirked at her with malice, eyes seeming to darken as he made a gesture at her neck.

In the corner, Ellie stifled cries of fear and sobs into her pillowcase.

"What happened to you Draco?" Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Just following orders Granger. He can be very persuasive and this seems a better fit for my personality, don't you think?" Draco sauntered over to the vanity and used an emerald green handkerchief to wipe the blood from his lips and chin.

"I told you there would be no way to stop him Granger. He knew that I was the only one with the power to do it and now I simply don't want to. It's a regular buffet out there for my kind. Why would I want that to stop?" Draco tossed the bloodied handkerchief at Ellie and sauntered over to the window. He stared out across the moor, fog starting to roll in off the nearby lake.

"He wanted this, so it happened. No matter what you do, you can't stop him." Draco put a hand on the window, his long pale fingers fanned out over the glass. He seemed almost solemn in his declarations. It was then that Hermione knew that her Draco was in there somewhere, fighting to get out.

"He can be stopped Draco. I know he can." Hermione struggled again to speak. The tear in her shoulder was still free-flowing. She knew she would have to heal herself soon or pass out from blood loss.

"Hermione I can't be used against him anymore. He made sure of that." Draco turned and looked at her with honest to Gods sadness in his red-hued eyes. The orbs flashed to her neck and seemed to widen in shock. He hadn't realized how much damage he had done apparently. Crossing the room quickly, Draco put his hand on the wound. Hermione flinched away but let him do what he had to. Almost immediately a cold sting bit at the center of the wound and worked its way to the edges. Draco removed his hand and sighed as he stared at the newly-healed skin.

"Go clean yourself up Hermione. You will need your strength today." With that Draco turned and exited his bedroom, leaving Hermione with tears in her eyes and Ellie crying by the fireplace.

Ellie helped Hermione to peel her bloody clothes off and made them vanish to the laundry with a snap of her fingers. The little elf seemed to regain her composure while helping Hermione to bath and clean the dried blood from her skin. Stepping out of the tub into the fluffy towel Ellie held out for her, Hermione turned to drain the water from the tub. She saw that it was tinged red with her blood. Stars seemed to swim before her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her. Hermione turned quickly and knelt before the toilet, expelling what little food was still in her stomach from the night before. All the while Ellie rubbed her back and uttered words of comfort, sobs tearing from Hermione between gagging coughs.

"You really put your foot in it this time you idiot."

"I know. What am I supposed to do though Potter? He knows everywhere I go now. We would never be safe." Draco leaned heavily on his desk, red eyes closed in stress. He could hear every sob and cough from Hermione in the next room and it ripped him apart inside.

"I don't know you git. You got yourself into this mess. What makes you think I can get you out of it?" A small oil painting of Harry scolded Draco from the desktop. The little Harry in the painting was of his days in school before his fight with Voldemort. It was a much better image than the twisted and broken Harry Draco constantly had in his head.

"No you got me into this mess. It was your idea to go and get her and your idea to let him make me into this monster." Draco's temper flared as he flashed his fangs at the painting and glared at the little square of cardboard. "I would have been more than happy to hole up and let the old fool badger me. But you had to convince me to leave her. Now she hates me."

"You underestimate Hermione, Malfoy. She has always been forgiving at heart. You know the plan. Now stick with it or everything that you did is for nothing. You are the only one who can end this Draco. We both know that. Don't lose your head now." Harry spoke with a firmness in his voice akin to a parent schooling their child.

"I know but Potter-" Draco stopped when he saw that Harry had left his little painting, most likely to wander whatever oblivion existed between paintings. "Damn it!" Draco threw the hastily painted art back into his desk drawer.

"Who were you talking to?" Draco spun around to see Hermione staring at him from the entrance of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body.

"None of your fucking business Granger." Draco snarled at her in anger, turning back to his desk.

"Oh." Hermione looked down at her feet and made her way to the dresser, pulling out a pair of comfortable Muggle pants and a t-shirt.

"No. You won't be wearing that. We have company tonight." Draco walked to the armoire with the ball gowns in it and pulled out a dark green one for her. The top was a one shouldered, beaded masterpiece with black tulle overlay. The skirt was a mass of dark green and black tulle cut in layers. A black beaded belt with a skull and snake embellishment nipped in the waist. Overall it was an elegant but harsh look that she would never wear on her own. It looked more like something that –

"It's Aunt Bellatrix's. He wants you to wear it tonight." Draco tossed the dress on the bed and turned back to Hermione. "Make yourself look decent. He will be here in an hour."

Hermione froze stiff. He was coming. It wasn't until Ellie started tugging on her hand that Hermione realized Draco had even left the room. The little house elf helped her to get dressed then pulled her over to the vanity and did her hair and makeup for her. The overall effect was a dark beauty Hermione was not used to. Her chestnut hair was pulled up in the back with some curled strands framing her face. The rest was tucked into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Dark green, black, and silver makeup graced her features with blood red lipstick staining her lips. Heavy liner darkened her eyes and overall countenance. Black chandelier earrings and a bracelet that remarkably resembled the Dark Mark were her only jewelry.

"Master she is ready." Ellie whispered quietly. Almost immediately Draco was at their side.

"Perfect Ellie. You did a wonderful job. Now get to the kitchen and make sure everything is ready." Draco praised his elf with a cold detachment as his eyes roved over Hermione.

"Why is he coming here?" Hermione asked fearfully. She had seen the Dark Lord only once and the image still terrified her.

"Because Hermione my dear. He wants to meet you. Now either buck up or I am going to hex you into acting like a proper lady." Draco threatened as he twirled his wand between his long fingers. "I will ive you ten minutes to compose yourself, then we must go downstairs and prepare for his arrival." Draco walked back to the door of his bedroom, pausing to turn back and look at Hermione's still form. "By the way, there is something for you in the top left drawer of my desk. I would prefer if you utilize it in this moment instead of later."

Hermione turned to get an explanation but saw that her captor had soundlessly left his bedroom. Seeing no other option she stood and walked to his desk, her dress rustling in the silence of the empty room. She pulled on the dark onyx handle and gasped.

"Hello 'Mione." Harry smiled up at her from a small painting, his face exactly as she tried to remember it. He wasn't broken or bloody. He didn't even have his wand out. He simply looked happy.

"Harry?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. The Dark Lord had destroyed all paintings of Harry Potter after he had destroyed the man himself, wanting no one to remember the time he had almost been defeated.

"Yes Hermione. Now I need you to be strong for us in this moment. We are all counting on you." Harry glanced around behind her as if checking to make sure they were alone. "I know what has been going on. I have been speaking with Draco. Please know that he means you no harm. He hates what he has become but had to do it for all of your safety. He needs to keep up the façade or it will all be for nothing."

"But Harry, He is coming here. What am I supposed to do?" Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek as fear gripped her heart again.

"You need to dig deep Hermione. Find that Gryffindor courage. You were the greatest witch of our time. Now act like it. He is coming I know. But you need to act like he doesn't scare you. The better you act now, the easier this will be for you in the future. A lot of scary things are going to happen in the next few weeks Hermione but I need you to be strong. For me."

"Okay Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Okay Mione. Now clean yourself up and get downstairs. You have a Dark Lord to entertain." Harry disappeared out of the edge of his painting, leaving a beautiful rendition of Malfoy Manor behind him as a decoy.

Replacing the painting in the drawer, Hermione slowly closed it. Walking back to the mirror she cleaned up her running makeup and bespelled her hair to stick. Steeling herself she walked to the door. Throwing it open wide she straightened her back. It was time to enchant the most vile Wizard of the last quarter century.


	10. The Mark

Very glad the last chapter was so well-received. I had a bout of inspiration and you are all in for quite the lovely twist my readers. What do you think I am going to do? ;D

* * *

Draco stood at the bottom of the stairs and paced as he waited for Hermione. He was terrified of what Potter was telling her but knew that she needed to hear whatever he had to say. This was a crucial turning point in their plan and Hermione had to be in control of her emotions right now. They had been planning this for months; since Harry had seen Hermione through the window of The Three Broomsticks in her nun's habit and told Draco to get her to his Manor.

Hearing the rustle of fabric at the top of the stairs Draco turned quickly and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. As a vampire he didn't need to breath—it was habit by now to inhale and exhale like warm bodies had need to do. Draco's eyes followed Hermione's petite frame as she descended the stairs.

"Hermione – ". She shut down his apologies with a finger on his lips.

"Don't explain. They should be here soon." Hermione lifted her skirts and made her way to the study, knowing that this is where the guests would be received by the fire roaring in the grate, ready for the Floo. She settled herself on the settee adjacent to Draco's dark oak desk and folded her hands on her lap. Lifting her chin, she put on a hard face, trying as hard as she could to emulate the look Draco had perfected in Hogwarts.

The host of the gathering stepped into the study after her, filling a glass from the drinks caddy near the door. His hand passed over the Firewhisky and settled on a dark red liquid in a crystal decanter. Ignoring the fact that he was drinking blood, Hermione allowed Draco to come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

His grip on her shoulder tightened as the clock struck nine. No sooner had the first tone died out that the flames in the fire flashed green and ejected a darkly clad person. The person was followed by nine others who quickly moved to arrange themselves around the fireplace in a line. One last green flash released a person taller than the rest. He threw back his hood revealing a white face with snakelike features and hollow eyes.

"Draco, it is wonderful to see you feeling so well." Voldemort casually dropped his cloak to the ground and strode towards where Hermione and Draco were sitting. Steeling herself to keep back the waves of terror, Hermione glanced over at the ten Death Eaters removing their cloaks by the fireplace.

She immediately recognized several Slytherins including Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. A chill ran through her veins as she spotted Bellatrix Lestrange hanging back with Antonin Dolohov. The Carrow twins were also visible behind her. The remaining Death Eaters removed their masks and Hermione had to forcibly hold back a hiss of anger. The last two Death Eaters were former Gryffindors from her year; two people she never thought would turn to the dark side of Magic. Neville Longbottom was a lot more muscular than she remembered with his sleeves rolled up to reveal his Dark Mark. Noticing her staring, Neville flashed a set of curved fangs at her with a devious grin.

The woman at his side tossed her long braid over her shoulder and smirked at Hermione's shocked gaze. Lavender Brown had changed between her time at Hogwarts and her arrival at the Manor. A series of three ragged scars ran from her left temple down to her chin. The biggest change, though, was in her eyes. They had gone from the idiotic, vapid stare that Hermione had grown used to to dark pits of cruelty. This was not the same Lavender Brown Hermione had gone to school with.

Lavender raised an eyebrow at Hermione's scrutiny. "Granger." She said coolly, dropping her cloak from her shoulders. Neville caught it quickly and draped it over his arm with his own.

"Brown. Longbottom, Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, Parkinson." Hermione nodded to each of them in turn, never losing her poised appearance. Draco's hand left her shoulder as the Dark Lord moved to the chair across from them and sat down. He crossed his legs and draped himself casually across the chair, the picture of power and evil.

"Can I get you anything my Lord?" Draco asked the dark figure before him, setting his own empty tumbler on a side table.

"No my dear boy but thank you. Tell me how the transformation has been treating you. Neville has been so testy lately. Yesterday he didn't even let the Muggle I gave him plead for mercy. He simply raped and killed her. Very unlike him." Voldemort shook his head in mock disappointment.

Neville snorted from his spot near the fireplace. "Very sorry m'lord." He responded curtly, fingering his wand on his belt.

"It has been a challenge my Lord but nothing I am not afraid to handle. I fear Ms. Granger has borne the brunt of my anger." Draco placed his hand back on Hermione's shoulder drawing attention to the scar on her shoulder from his teeth. His saliva had eliminated the worst of it leaving only two puncture marks where his fangs had first inserted themselves into her flesh.

"As I see. And how has the transformation been for you Ms. Granger? It is always a challenge seeing the ones we enjoy suffering. Or so I'm told." The Dark Lord turned his attention towards Hermione with a smirk. The second his eyes made contact she could feel him prodding at her mental walls. Luckily she had practiced Occlumency and Legilimency in the nunnery in order to stay sharp.

Hermione stared back at him with fire in her eyes. "I am sure that I will learn to enjoy him as he is now more than I ever did before. He is much improved as I am sure you are aware." Hermione's voice was cold as she spoke her first words to the Dark Lord.

Lavender laughed out loud from her spot behind the Dark Lord's chair. "I'm sure your little boy toy has the stamina befitting a whore like you now, eh Granger?"

Draco hissed angrily, baring his fangs at Lavender. A red tinge bled into his eyes as he prepared himself to fight her, instinct taking over. Lavender returned the favor, ripping her wand from its holster on her thigh and pointing it at the enraged vampire, ten different curses on her lips.

"Now now my Death Eaters. No need to fight." The Dark Lord waved his hand to dismiss the fight, sensing the danger in the air for Lavender. The other Death Eaters analyzed Draco's protectiveness of Hermione, plans to bring him down forming in each of their minds. Bellatrix had fallen from grace during the Battle at Durmstrang when she let a professor by, allowing them to send a curse at the Dark Lord. He had not been injured but her inability to fight effectively had earned her a Cruciatus curse and left no love in Voldemort's heart for her.

"M-m-masters Malfoy and Granger? The d-d-dinners is ready." A small house elf pushed his way into the room, wringing his hands nervously.

At the sound of his house elf's stuttering voice, Draco regained control. Straightening his jacket he offered Hermione his arm. She took it and stood gracefully. "Well. Shall we?" Draco gestured towards the door, allowing his guests to exit the room before him.

The house elf led the way to the dining room they would be using that night. Draco seated himself at one head of the table with Hermione to his right allowing the Dark Lord to occupy the other head.

Dinner was a raucous affair with the Death Eaters talking loudly of their escapades to one another. They all hoped that the Dark Lord would hear them speak as the exaggerated their tales of torture and death. However he had eyes only for Draco and Hermione. The pair was silent compared to the rest of the group, conversing occasionally with Bellatrix, on Hermione's right, or Theodore Nott, on Draco's left. They largely sat quietly though, listening to everyone else's stories.

After dinner ended the group retired to the lounge for drinks and stories. Hermione and Draco draped themselves across one couch, Hermione in Draco's lap. They projected the perfect image of a couple in lust.

Voldemort noted this with interest as he watched his Death Eaters gallivant around the lounge. "You are all dismissed." The Dark Lord spoke for the first time since leaving the study, dismissing his Death Eaters with a hand waved towards the fireplace.

Draco nudged Hermione, indicating she should stand and then stood himself. He stood by the fireplace as his guests left, mentally noting that they were going to different places. He nodded towards the door once the last Death Eater left, indication to Hermione that they should leave as well.

"No my dear boy. Stay. And keep that little minx with you." Hermione stiffened as the Dark Lord spoke. She has been steps from the door, so close to freedom. Draco placed a comforting hand on her back as they both turned to face the man in the chair.

"I have need of your…talents. And your home." The Dark Lord stood, walking to gaze out the window at the Malfoy Estate. "I have prisoners that have decided to join us. However I cannot trust them. They have all been given the Dark Mark but they require training and lodgings. That is where you come in." Voldemort turned to look at Draco. "They will be staying in the spare rooms at your manor. You will train them with Blaise Zabini's help. He will floo here daily at six in the morning and will leave promptly at noon. You will train them during that time. Starting at one in the afternoon, Ms. Granger here will then teach them the finger points of war as well as our history. I will provide you with text to teach from Ms. Granger. Do not worry."

Hermione stiffened at her directions. She was going to train new Death Eaters. She never wanted to run so badly but Draco's hand on her back anchored her in place.

"Of course my Lord. We live to serve." Draco bowed his head, taking the Dark Lord's final words as a dismissal. He directed Hermione towards the door, eager to retreat to his wing of the house.

"Oh and one more thing Ms. Granger." The Dark Lord's voice cut through her thoughts like fire as she turned to look at him.

"Yes Lord Voldemort?" Hermione knew that the use of his name would anger him and did so purposefully.

You will, of course, be required to take the Mark. I can take care of that now for you." The Dark Lord held his hand out, his want at the ready.

Hermione's eyes widened in terror. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Live and take the Mark, or die resisting him and kill Draco in the process.

Draco made the decision for her. He pushed her forward, knowing that this was the only way to live.

Hermione struggled to keep her left arm from shaking as she held it forward, wrist up. It was more painful than she imagined to take the Mark. It was a tap of the wand on her wrist, and then the darkness spread throughout her, causing her to gasp. Her eyes were trained on her wrist as the Mark wound its way up her arm. She could feel the snake as it slid out of the skull. And just like that, it was over.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger. You are now a Death Eater." The Dark Lord's laugh was the last thing she heard before passing out.


	11. Lies

Hopefully I didn't give everyone too terrible of heart attacks with that last chapter. It was very unexpected.

Unexpected. Get it?

…sorry. It's been a long day. Enjoy!

vvvvvvvvvvv

"You will do this for me Draco. And so will she. I know that you lied to me about her." The Dark Lord glared angrily at his favorite Death Eater, pleased not to see fear in his grey eyes.

"It was necessary my Lord. She is valuable to me. I knew that I could make her attach herself to me. That is something that not even Nott can do with this one. She is…temperamental." Draco stared evenly back at Voldemort's red eyes.

"I trust you Draco for reasons unimportant to any but us. I will let you keep her but you must keep control of her. And keep control of yourself. She is not to be turned." Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow at Draco's vehemence. He had seen him this passionate about very few things and it stirred something deep in the recesses of his mind. Voldemort quickly stomped Tom back into submission. The child was to stay in the dark, as was intended.

"Thank you my Lord. Your trust is well placed." Draco nodded once to the Dark Lord to show his gratitude, knowing that overt indications of thankfulness would not be preferred.

"Yes. I shall be leaving now. Keep my followers safe Draco. And be sure to keep your thirst quenched. I would hate to arrive and find my followers dead." Voldemort laughed evilly, turning and vanishing without the use of the floo or his wand.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Draco released a deep breath of anxiety. He hated having Voldemort visit him. It was always nerve-wracking. Quickly exiting the lounge, Draco made his way to his bedroom, eager to see how Hermione was doing.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione awoke with a start, her left wrist throbbing unnaturally. Sitting up she observed her surroundings. She was in Draco's room but something was different. It looked darker somehow. Like the ghosts and shadows of all the evil done in the house were watching her as she slept. The thought chilled her to the core, causing her to shiver and wrap her arms around herself despite the long sleeves of her shirt.

The door flew open with a bang causing Hermione to jump and grope for her wand. Unable to find it she cursed, silently praying that the intruder wasn't Voldemort.

It seemed that the universe was on her side as Draco walked briskly into the room, his shoulders visibly dropping tension as he saw her awake.

"Oh Hermione…" His voice was filled with grief as he nearly ran to her side and grabbed her in a tight hug. "I am so sorry my love. I never thought he would do that to you. I thought he would leave us to live in peace." Draco rocked her back and forth, his voice breaking on the last word.

Confused, Hermione pushed him away and looked in his eyes. "Do what to me Draco?" She could hardly recall the previous night, her thoughts a convoluted mess of pleasantries and fine foods.

Draco's brows knitted together as he looked at her with concern. "You don't remember?" He asked, concerning lacing every word.

"No. I mean I remember them all leaving then V-Voldemort telling us his plan then…oh gods…" It dawned on her as she was speaking. Ripping back her left sleeve a sob tore its way from her throat. "Oh no no no. Oh gods no!" Hermione screamed in terror, scratching at the ugly Dark Mark on her skin. The skull seemed to leer at her from her arm as every scratch she made on the Mark healed instantly, leaving it intact.

Hermione collapsed into Draco's arms, sobbing as she realized that she was really, and truly, a Death Eater now.

Draco rubbed circles in her back and tried to calm her. His effort was futile as the witch was inconsolable, tears pouring from her eyes for what seemed like days. In actuality, it was a little more than an hour and a half.

When her tears ceased, Hermione lifted herself from Draco's arms and wiped her eyes. "I need a shower. I'll be back." She stood quickly and rushed into the bathroom before Draco could say anything, aware of the protest on his lips.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Draco watched the distraught witch go, aware of the sound of the shower turning on and water hitting the tiles. He had never seen someone react so poorly to the Mark before. Then again, none of the Order had ever had the Mark forced upon them like Hermione had. It worried him to think of how much pain she was in. Surely the Dark Lord knew of her scratching at her Mark. He was notified immediately when anyone tried to remove theirs. Hopefully he would not come back to the Manor until Hermione could regain control of herself.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

"You know she will never submit to you Greatest Lord. She was a know-it-all brat in school and she's a stubborn brat now." Lavender crossed her arms at the Dark Lord, watching as he twirled his fingers in a pensive.

"Yes Lavender dear I am aware of that. She has awaken and tried to scratch the Mark from her skin. I will break her though." Voldemort watched as the silver liquid in the pensive swirled violently with the memories of his enemies. So much information and so little time.

"But how my Lord?" Bellatrix spoke from her spot in the corner, finally speaking up. Next to her, Neville glared and snarled to push her back into submission.

"Why dear Bella. Using the one thing she still cares about in this world." Voldemort laughed evilly as a small image of Draco Malfoy pulled himself out of the pensive, flinching as Voldemort applied the Mark to his skin.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom with a large bandage wrapped around her wrist. She had no desire to see the ugly black tattoo on her skin. She may not be able to rip it from her skin, but she could hide it from the world. She stopped when she saw Draco sitting in one of the armchairs by her fireplace.

He stood quickly upon seeing her and made a move to come over to her. Hermione stopped him with the narrowing of her eyes.

"You lied to me." Accusation laced every word and a razor's edge cut through his thoughts.

"But Hermione I had to. If you had known you never would have agreed. Potter agreed that this was the best way." His stormy eyes were pleading with her to forgive him. He was betrayed by the hints of red in the storm clouds and his fangs lighting touching his lower lip.

"Draco you should have told me. Now I need to have this … thing on me. Forever. Marking me as if I wanted to be with him. I am not a Death Eater Draco. But he has made me into one." Tears fell silently from Hermione's eyes, each one ripping a hole in Draco's heart.

"I know love and I am so sorry. I wish it could be any other way. I didn't want this for you. I didn't want this for me either. But I didn't know what else to do." Draco fell back into his chair, his head falling into his hands in anguish.

It hurt her to see him in so much pain. In the short time she had been here she had grown to like Draco. More time and she could even love him. Crossing the room to her lover, Hermione knelt by his side.

"Draco I cannot forgive you for lying to me. But I can understand why you did it." Hermione put her hand on his knee gently and gathered her courage. "We have a lot we need to figure out now Draco. I need to go and do some more research. Otherwise, we will never defeat Him."

Standing, Hermione kissed Draco's forehead. She left their shared room presumably on her way to the library. Draco watched her go, unsure of how to feel. He could never forgive himself regardless of what she said. Hopefully she would find a way to save them all. If anyone could, it was Hermione Granger.


	12. Bravery

I need a beta I swear. I go back and read through things after I post them and think of all the things I could have done better. Anyway let me know what you would like to see and what your thoughts are. I love hearing from my readers.

Vvvvvvvvvvvv

Two weeks had passed since the night Hermione had taken the Mark and each day was a little more bearable than the last. Voldemort had held true to his promise and a stack of Dark texts on war and history were waiting for her in the library the day after the dinner party. At Draco's insistence she had started reading them and taking notes on classes for her new 'students'. A part of her wanted to refuse and teach them the ways of the Light but she knew that somehow, He would find out.

And so it was that every day for the past two weeks Blaise Zabini flooed to the manor promptly at six and started physical training. The Death Eaters would spar with their wands and fists for five hours before a break for lunch then Hermione would teach them from her tainted texts. All five of the prisoners were young, no older than seventh years at Hogwarts surely. And each had a Dark Mark on their arm and an evil glare in their eyes. It had taken only two short hours for Hermione to earn their respect by hexing one of the little gits for disrespecting her. It was easy to find the anger to do so – every single one of these new Death Eaters was thirsty for knowledge of the Dark and it made Hermione's skin crawl to think of the acts they would commit under her tutelage.

Draco was faring little better. His vampire's curse was starting to wear on him, causing increased sensitivity to the faintest candlelight when he didn't keep his thirst quenched. A week ago Hermione had let him drink from her again and every night after they had repeated the ritual. It kept Draco's darker side in check when the new recruits attempted to enrage the new vampire. One unlucky young boy had turned the rest of the group off to this little game only the day before. He had dared to threaten Hermione in Draco's presence earning him a kick in the groin and a bite on the neck meant to cause pain. None of the new recruits dared to mouth off to their trainer after that.

Hermione spent all this time reflecting on her role in the plot to bring down Voldemort and spent her mornings dug into the library under the pretense of reading up on their Dark Lord's rise to power. In reality she was researching how to take down Voldemort. She had yet to make any progress and was starting to grow angry with herself and short with her students and Draco.

The library was where he found her late on the first evening of the Death Eaters survival training. They were to be dropped in the middle of beat infested woods with only their wands in a place where they could not apparate and had to survive for three nights.

"Hermione are you hungry?" Draco walked into the library with a tray of food in his hands. He set it on the table next to his bushy-haired lover. She was too engrossed in her current dusty tome to pay much attention.

"Absolutely starving." She said with a sleepy eyed smile to her fellow conspirator.

"Well good. Because I brought you food." Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head and sat next to her, pulling the book towards himself as Hermione pulled the tray of food closer and started to eat.

"_Ancient Vampires: A History of Vampires and Their Deaths._ Hermione why are you reading this?" Draco asked with a laugh. It was mostly over exaggerated stories of vampires finding redemption for themselves before an untimely death.

"I'm running out of things to read Draco. What else do you propose?" Hermione asked with a raised brow. She really had run out of texts on vampires to read and all of the books on dark curses were texts she was already familiar with from her pre-war research on how to take down Voldemort the first time.

"Whatever makes you happy my love. I will see you in a few hours. Don't be too late to bed." Draco left with a parting kiss on Hermione's cheek, careful to keep his fangs in his mouth. He had accidentally grazed her cheek once, leaving a long scar down the length of it.

Hermione watched as he walked out of the library, ensuring that the door was closed before she dropped her head into her hands. Shivering slightly in the drafty library, Hermione stood and crossed to the fireplace. Pointing her wand at the grate she watched as flames roared to life. Smiling to herself, Hermione crossed back to her table with a sigh. She wanted se desperately to make some sort of progress. So far, no luck.

"Well Ms. Granger. Lovely to see you again." Hermione stopped at the hiss of a voice behind her. He was here, with her.

Steeling her nerves, Hermione turned to face Him. "And you My Lord." She said haughtily.

"Doing more research for the cause Ms. Granger? I would have thought that I had given you all of the material you needed." The Dark Lord strode past Hermione to take a look at what she was reading. His long fingers flipped open every book on the table as if to ensure that the content matched the cover.

"Just doing some light reading sir. You never know what kind of information could come in handy." Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at the Dark Lord's scrutiny. A late night visit that Draco was not aware of could mean nothing good.

"On vampires no less. Surely your….lover could explain more to you than any textbook?" The Dark Lord came as close as propriety would allow, meeting Hermione's eyes with an amused look of his own.

"I enjoy reading My Lord. Draco is not as skilled in history as I would have hoped when I saw his transformation." Hermione met his gaze with unwavering brown eyes.

"While we are on the topic, Ms. Granger, I feel I should tell you." Voldemort looked down at the books on the desk. "I know what you are doing." He looked back up at her with eyes filled with a terrifying mixture of hate and lust. "And I what you to know that you will fail. No amount of research will defeat me Ms. Granger and it is comical of you to try. Draco knows this, I know this, and my Death Eater's know this. Now it's your turn to understand it." Propriety flew out the window as the Dark Lord pinned Hermione to the table, one hand on either side of her hips. "I will kill him. I will rip him limb from limb while you watch. Then, I will drain his blood and feed it to my Death Eaters. Once that is finished, I will finish him off." The Dark Lord inhaled deeply up Hermione's jawline. She cringed away from him as he dared to lick her earlobe. Every word that she said hit her right in the gut. She had grown to love Draco in the past two weeks and know that without him, everything would be lost. Not just their cause but her life. It would all be lost.

"I can taste your fear Ms. Granger. And I love it. I will have you before this is done. And if you continue on this path, I will kill him. Stop trying to defeat me Ms. Granger as it will simply destroy you both." Voldemort pushed off of the table and strode back over to the fireplace. "Until we meet again Ms. Granger."

Hermione collapsed to the floor as the Dark Lord disappeared in a swirl of black fog, arms clutched around herself in fear.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"My Lord, where have you been?" Lavender stood when she saw her Dark Lord reappear. She had been worried. He had not come to her room that night as he was wont to do.

"I was visiting the lovely Ms. Granger of course dear Lavender." The Dark Lord stroked one long finger down Lavender's jawline, admiring the scars he had left across her cheek many years ago. "And now, I have things to attend to. Good night Lavender." The Dark Lord left the parlor without another word leaving a shocked Lavender in his wake.

Lavender stared after him, rage building in her chest. He had picked that Mudblood whore over her, his most trusted and loyal Death Eater. With an angry roar she whipped out her wand and hexed a chair into pieces, the charred remains raining down and catching in her hair. She stormed out of the parlor, hair whipping angrily around her face.

From her hiding spot in the corner, Bellatrix rose slowly. Ms. Granger was surely in trouble now.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I am really starting to get somewhere with this. I hope you all like the direction it is going! Lots of chapters popping out left and right. I have a few waiting in the wings so I should be able to post more frequently. I am going to post once a week at the latest, earlier if I get a little too excited. I try to keep the chapters three pages long in word or about 1500 words. I don't like reading really long chapters personally so these sorter ones are nice in my opinion. What do you guys think? Shorter? Longer? Any ideas?

Thanks for your continued support. Review please!


	13. Hope

Hermione came to bed a few hours later after the tears had stopped flowing from her eyes and the fear had mostly abated. She was still terrified of course but she felt a little better knowing that Draco was waiting for her. After stripping her clothes she climbed carefully into bed next to a snoozing Draco, careful not to wake him up.

"What took you so long?" Her vampiric lover rolled and tucked himself up against her back. Ever since his transformation he had been an incredibly light sleeper.

"Um…nothing just…research." She said as she bit her lip, thankful he couldn't see her face.

Draco still for a moment and she knew he could feel her pulse racing through her veins. "You're lying." He stated simply, not needing her to confirm to know it was true. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"How are we supposed to fight a man who is always two steps ahead of us?" Hermione asked after many minutes of silence. She was terrified of what Draco would do when he found out that the Dark Lord was using him to get to her. She had no desire to express how much she cared about Draco to him.

With a sigh, Draco rolled to face his curly-haired lover. He placed a comforting hand on her arm and gently stroked her with his thumb. "I know Hermione but we must try and stay vigilant. Without us who does the wizarding world have?" He said quietly, his red eyes flashing with concern.

Hermione turned to face Draco and smiled at him. "I know. But…he knows everything Draco."

Draco sat upright in bed quickly and stared down at Hermione with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean Hermione?" He asked urgently. When she didn't answer he grabbed her shoulders and hauled her up next to him. She tried to look away put Draco grabbed her chin with one hand and forced her to look in his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked again. He was starting to get angry. His fangs were starting to show even more and the red filled his eyes.

"He was here Draco. In the library." She said quietly. Had Draco not been a vampire he would not have been able to hear her. Unfortunately for her he was, and he had.

Stiffening, Draco's eyes widened. Immediately the red drained from his irises and his fangs shortened. "When?" He demanded.

Hermione took a shaky breath and told him about the Dark Lord's visit. Throughout her story Draco flashed between fury and fear, his eyes a stormy fusion of red and grey dapples. When she finished, Draco dropped his hands from her arms and fell back against his headboard.

"We're fucked Hermione." The hopelessness in his voice scared Hermione senseless. Draco had always been so sure of himself and now she could tell; he was terrified. It scared her.

"We can't be Draco." Hermione stood and started to redress. "I need to get back to the library. I need to do more research. We have to finish this." Hermione scrambled around for her wand, eventually giving up and Accio-ing it to her.

Draco stood and started to chase after her. The sound of the Floo in the sitting room down the hall stopped them both in their tracks. Hermione stepped back with her wand raised to stand next to Draco.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Hermione whispered, never tearing her eyes away from the door.

Draco shook his head and sped over to the door, his vampire speed making him invisible to Hermione's eye until he stopped. He pressed his ear to the door and motioned to Hermione to stay in the room with her wand raised. He crept out the door, no doubt to catch their intruder unawares.

Days seemed to go by with Hermione's heart pounding in her throat, her wand raised and pointed at the door. Hearing footsteps outside the door she tensed, relaxing only when Draco's form appeared around the frame.

She stiffened again when she saw the wand jammed in his neck at his jugular vein.

Lavender Brown stalked into the room behind Draco, wand in his throat and hand tight around his upper arm. The sadistic Death Eater raised a brow at Hermione's tight posture. "Come on love. You know better." She drawled, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Drop it." She barked, shoving the wand deeper into Draco's throat and causing him to take in a sharp breath.

Hermione's wand made a dull thump as it hit the carpet.

"Good job Draco. You got the Mudblood to obey orders." Lavender kicked the door closed behind her, casting a locking charm before shoving Draco to the floor and putting him in a body bind.

"What do you want Lavender?" Hermione asked, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"I want my Master back dear Hermione. But of course you just had to take him away from me." Lavender had a deranged glint in her eyes as she circled Hermione like prey, careful to keep her wand trained on her former classmate.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lavender. I didn't take-"

"Shut up!" Lavender screeched, her voice rising as she screamed at Hermione. "You did take him from me Hermione. He always comes to me and tonight he came here instead. He chose you over me you filthy little Mudblood. You always want what is mine don't you. First you had to take Ron from me in school and now you took my Master form me."

"Lavender please-" Hermione stammered before a silencing spell slammed into her vocal chords and cut off her words.

"Shut up you fucking whore!" Lavender's voice was a shrill shriek in the silence of the room. She thrust her wand up to Hermione's eye level and walked towards her until the brunette had her back against the wall.

On the floor, Draco was fruitlessly fighting the full body bind.

"I will kill you Mudblood. He can't want you if you're still dead. If you would have let Ron go and let him be mine then he wouldn't be dead. The Dark Lord told me so. But you. You deserve to die. Ron didn't and neither does My Lord. And once you're dead nothing will stop him from living and being mine forever. NOTHING!" Lavender drew back her wand as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut in fear. This was it. This was the end. Silenced while her lover was helpless in a curse. She only wished she had been able to do something, anything, to stop Voldemort.

And then it happened. The flash of red light and the pain. But…wait…The Killing Curse was green?

Hermione hesitantly opened her eyes to a remarkable sight. Lavender was Stupefied on the ground, her wand still in her grip. Draco was standing and growling at the door, crouching like a feral cat in between Hermione and whoever had knocked out Lavender.

Maneuvering herself so she could see around her overprotective host, Hermione gasped. In the door, looking crazed as ever, with her wand pointed at the wall where Hermione had been standing, was Bellatrix Lestrange.

0000000000000000000

"More tea Bella?" Hermione asked the newest guest of Malfoy Manor.

"No, thank you Hermione." Bellatrix gave Hermione a small smile and went back to wringing her hands in her lap. Ever since the situation last night had calmed, Bellatrix had been a ball of nerves.

Upon realizing that Bellatrix was the one to save her from Lavender's wrath, Hermione had calmed Draco down. Bellatrix had nearly collapsed upon truly seeing what she had done, her eyes full of fear. Hermione escorted her to one of the guest rooms to sit down while Draco Obliviated and took Lavender to a local wizarding pub and covered her in Firewhiskey. As far as anyone could tell, Lavender had had a bit too much to drink and simply passed out.

When Draco returned Bellatrix had explained about overhearing Lavender raving to Neville about how tired she was of Hermione and Draco and how tonight she would get her revenge. Neville had of course agreed and offered to help but Lavender had declined, insisting that Neville stay and wait for her. Bellatrix had waited a few minutes after Lavender had Flooed to the Manor and followed, the sound of her entrance muffled by Lavender's shouts. Hearing the commotion in the main bedroom, Bellatrix had made her way there and arrived just in time to prevent Lavender from killing Hermione.

Bellatrix went on to assure them that Lavender was usually all talk, no action. So going to a bar after promising revenge was not unlike her. Neville would collect her once he knew where she was and life would resume as normal.

Hermione looked up as Draco entered the sitting room of the west wing. He has been trying to assuage his Master's fury all morning. The Dark Lord was not pleased to discover Lavender drunk and Bellatrix missing. Fortunately for the Death Eaters, being Marked did not mean that they were traceable.

"Bellatrix you can't stay here." Draco stated the truth as plainly as he could, sitting down across from his aunt.

She barely flinched at his harsh words.

"I know." She whispered. "I just don't know where I should go."

Hermione looked down at the witch before her with pity in her eyes. Where before there had been a lunatic filled with hate and cruelty there was now an empty shell of a human, barely surviving in the life she had thrived in before.

And then, it dawned on her.

"The convent!" Hermione said happily. Draco simply looked confused.

"As wonderful as it is that your brain moves faster than an apparating House Elf the rest of us need an explanation." Draco said, arching one pale eyebrow. It was moments like this he realized how much he truly cared for Hermione.

"I was able to hide in a convent for years without being detected Draco. Don't you think your aunt could do the same?" Hermione stated triumphantly. She knew that the Mother Superior would rejoice in having another charge. And one that would stay on and help would be even better now that Hermione had disappeared.

"Well Aunt Bella. Would you be willing to stay in a convent until this is over?" Draco asked.

Bellatrix sat and stared at her hands. She needed somewhere to stay and this convent sounded safe. And safety was what she needed. With a small nod, Bellatrix sealed her fate.

"Wonderful! I will go prepare a portkey and a note for you to give the Mother Superior. I am sure you will be welcomed with open arms." With that Hermione left the room, eager to help someone in need again.

Draco sat back against his plush armchair, eyeing his fidgety aunt. Something had been itching at his brain since she had appeared in his door, a savior in dirty rags.

"Why did you save her?" He finally asked, worried about her answer.

"There has to be hope in order for people to survive." She said after a while, finally meeting her nephew's eyes. "And if anyone was to bring us hope, it would be her."

With that, Bellatrix stood and followed after Hermione, Draco staring after her in stunned silence.

* * *

Happy holidays everyone. :)


End file.
